The Real Zangetsu
by Skeleturd
Summary: What would have happened if Ichigo met "The Real Zangetsu" within the shattered shaft training? How would have this changed his life and the way he fought, the way he loved even? How would meeting "Zangetsu" so early on change Ichigo's future? And What would be the result if Ichigo had control over his hollow powers just after the shattered shaft training. So many options...
1. Chapter 1: Swords, Shades, Hollows

**THE REAL ZANGETSU**

**Chapter one: Swords/Shades/Hollows**

_**Hello! Let me know what you think of this story please and don't worry about any of my other stories, they will continue, this idea just popped into my head and I just felt the writers need to write it, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "the Real Zangetsu".**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I in no way own Bleach or any of it's respected trademarks, I am simply a fan who is creating harmless fanfiction to show my love of the show/manga, all respective aspects belong to Tite Kubo and any other respective affiliates. **__**  
**_

**LINE BREAK**

"How are you doing down there Kurosaki-kun?" asked a calm, almost lazy voice that belonged to a fishing-hat wearing creepy shop-keeper as he peered down a huge hole within a vast open desert field.

Within the hole was said "Kurosaki-kun" and he wasn't exactly pleased, there was miniscule chain attached to his chest that was dissolving at quite an alarming rate.

_Shit shit shit!_

Ichigo attempted to once again break the bonds that were keeping his arms tied behind his back but he was once again disappointed to see that it was useless like always. Suddenly stabbing pain ran throughout his body at an alarming rate, he managed to point his eyes downwards towards his chain and his eyes widened in panic. The chain was on its last buckle and one more attack would men his hollowfication.

In other words; his doom was near.

_Damn it! I need to get out of here NOW!_

Ichigo was about to try running up the wall again when suddenly the hole disappeared and he was standing on-top of a skyscraper, He took a step back in shock as his eyes roamed the area, it looked like a city from where he was stood upon the roof.

"Hello!?"

_**Ah! There you are kingy! I've been waiting for you!**_

Ichigo turned around to see something that made his eyes widen. Standing in-front of him was himself but with some stark changes from the original.

The copy had bleach white hair as well as alabaster pale skin as well as white shinigami robes.

_What the hell?_

_**What's wrong? It looks like you've seen yourself…**_

…

…

…

_That was terrible._

The copy's face adopted a huge grin.

_**Yea I know but I just had to say it!**_

Ichigo sighed as he looked at his copy, his mind working in overdrive.

_So… who are you then?_

_**Who am I? I'm hurt can't you tell who I am?**_

_A bad lookalike?_

A small frown appeared on the copy's face as Ichigo thought this.

_**So you really don't know who I am? That's a real shame. I mean, I've been here, waitng for years upon years for you to get here, and when you do you don't even know who I am…**_

Ichigo's eyes softened as his copies vice grew more sombre towards the end of what he said, for some reason he felt a pull on his soul for him to find out who this lookalike was, it was calling to him, the need to find out.

_**Here's an idea king, why don't you take a quick look around and try to figure out where we are in the first place.**_

Ichigo nodded towards his copy, ignoring the fact that it called him king which disturbed him slightly. Taking a deep breath Ichigo turns around and walks to the edge of the building to look around. What he saw made him lose his breath, below the building was a massive amount of water, so deep that Ichigo couldn't see far in it. Littered within the water were other skyscraper's that were all exactly similar in size and structure. He also looks towards the sky and was surprised to see nothing but white, nothing but a white sky with no clouds in sight. He cast his eyes back to the other skyscrapers and his eyes widened when he saw a figure in a black cloak on a flagpole across from him, but before Ichigo could say anything the figure disappeared as well as the pole.

_What?_

All of these things made no sense what-so-ever so Ichigo pondered on what all this meant, well he was until he felt an intense pain within his chest.

_**Oh crap, the last part of the chain is eroding, quick you have to figure out who I am before we are all lost.**_

Ichigo although he was in intense pain managed to turn around and looked at his copy. His mind working as fast as it has ever gone.

_Okay, so this place makes no sense, everything here is impossible to be real, there is a white lookalike of me. I was previously in a hole attempting to summon my Shinigami powers. That's IT!_

Ichigo eyes widened as he rushed towards his copy.

_Your my Shinigami powers' specifically my Zanpakuto._

The lookalike's face brightened at Ichigo's revelation.

_**You're right about that Kingy! Now, listen carefully 'cause I'm going to give you my name once and only once and before I do I need to say something to you.**_

_What? Hurry up please, I kind of don't want to die here._

_**Don't trust the man in the black cloak, not until you figure yourself out.**_

_What do you mean? What man? You mean the man I just saw before? Who is he?_

_**He isn't important right now. Now Kingy! Never surrender for that's what cowards do, never hesitate for that will dull your blade, protect the ones you love FOR THAT REVEALS TRUE STRENGTH, TAKE MY BLADE AND SAY MY NAME!**_

**ZAN**GETSU!

A massive surge of Reiatsu sprouted from the hole Ichigo was located within, the pillar of white Reiatsu struck the ceiling of the seemingly endless chasm Ichigo was training in.

The man known as Urahara watched on in anticipation, if Ichigo had turned into a hollow then he had to deal with it, no matter how guilt he would have felt.

However it seemed that the worry that Urahara had was unneeded as something flew out of the pillar of Reiatsu and crashed into the ground creating a massive amount of smoke, enough that Urahara had to cover his eyes.

It took a few minutes for the smoke to clear and when it did Urahara was dumbstruck.

In the middle of where the smoke was stood Ichigo Kurosaki wearing a Shinigami Shihakusho with a strange red band coming over his shoulder and around his waist. But that wasn't what made Urahara's blood go cold, it was the white mask with a strange black pattern that worried him, it resembled a hollow mask just a bit too much for his tastes.

"Urahara-san, why do you look so surprised?"

Urahara was broken from his musing as the voice of Ichigo Kurosaki came through the mask, muffled because of it.

Ichigo reached up and took the mask off, he stares at the design for a few seconds before the mask dissipates into thin air.

Urahara let out a relieved sigh when the mask disappeared and was about to check if Ichigo was okay before Ichigo held his hand up in a "stop" motion to which Urahara stopped in confusion.

"Give me some time Urahara-san something is wrong with Zangetsu, I'm going to check what is up, I'll be back in a few" and before the hat-wearing shop-keeper could say anything Ichigo sat down and began to meditate, his hands placed firmly on his knees.

"Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing?"

"Please be quiet, I can't enter my inner-world if I am being disturbed".

Urahara's eyes widened slightly in shock, "you can already enter your inner-world… how?"

Ichigo opened one eye in annoyance, "easy, Zangetsu told me all about it during the time it took the smoke to clear, now shut-up! I need to check on him" and with that Ichigo once again closed his eye and entered his inner-world.

**LINE BREAK**

Once Ichigo entered his inner-world he was startled to see Zangetsu fighting what seemed to be a humanoid/lizard like creature. The creature stood on two legs but had a huge tail, the monster looked weedy though, and no muscles on its body. But what got Ichigo's attention the most was the black hole within the monsters chest.

_A hollow in here? How? _

_**That's an easy one kingy! Just as you spoke my name your chain-link dissolved and you turned into a hollow.**_ Zangetsu ducked below a vicious looking slash from the hollow and responded with a quick snap-kick into the hollows face/mask. Ichigo noticed how the hollow was attacking sloppily, attacks that if they connected would cause massive damage but were easily able to be dodged.

_But why am I not a hollow, and why is that thing here?_

Zangetsu jumped back a few meters and hefted up his huge white and black clever-like blade in a defensive position.

_**The only answer I got King is that because of the fact you summoned me at the same moment you turned, they both countered each other and subsequently, you became both a Shinigami and a hollow.**_

Ichigo didn't know how to handle that piece of information, he was part hollow? He was part of the things that he had hunted for the short time he was with Rukia? Ichigo clenched his fists in anger.

An explosion breaks him from his thoughts and Zangetsu is thrown back towards him.

Ichigo runs towards his Zanpakuto spirit and kneels down next to him, checking for any damage. Zangetsu frowns at him.

_**Why ain't you fighting king? Have you already given up?**_

_No you idiot, I'm just thinking what we can do to save ourselves from the hollow._

_**Well, I might have an idea, but you ain't gonna' like it one bit!**_

Ichigo takes a quick moment to look at the hollow and was slightly relieved to see it writhing in about in anger, it didn't seem to acknowledge them at all, maybe it was too stupid to realise what was a threat. Ichigo turns back to his Zanpakuto.

_What have you got in mind?_

_**Well, I imagine if we manage to beat it, I will be able to absorb it, thus destroying it and giving us an extra amount of power at our disposal.**_

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing, his own Zanpakuto was saying that absorbing a hollow was good idea.

_Are you mad? Do you have any idea what will happen if you do that?_

_**Course I don't you moron! But what other chance do we have? If we leave it alone it will continue to damage your inner-world and maybe even try to take over your soul! The only way we can make sure it's gone is if we absorb it.**_

Ichigo hated it, he hate the idea with a passion but he wasn't stupid, he knew that this was the only option that they had otherwise he'd probably end up becoming a hollow and killing anyone he could find, and he be dammed before he hurt innocent people.

_Fine, we'll go with your plan, but don't do anything stupid when you absorb him, okay?_

His spirit grinned amusedly.

_**Aww! You care king! I'm so touched.**_

_Shut-up you moron, and get up, we have a hollow to kill._

Ichigo stands and gives his spirit some help by holding out his hand and helping his partner up.

They both stood side-by side, the original Kurosaki and the pale lookalike spirit of his sword.

Ichigo reached over his shoulder and pulls out the broken blade that Rukia gave him.

Silence is all that is heard, even the hollow had stopped writhing to seemingly gawk at Ichigo's pathetic blade.

_**You dumbass! Are you still hulking around that heap of junk? Get rid of it and summon me already!**_

Ichigo who had the decency to look embarrassed throws away the broken blade like the garbage it was and once again reached over his shoulder and starts to gather a massive amount of Reiatsu within his hand.

_I summon you; ZANGETSU!_

Ichigo throws his hand forward from his shoulder and reveals his Zanpakuto, it was exactly the same as his spirits blade except his was black and white, unlike his partners.

"Hey hollow!" Ichigo shouts and the hollow responds by staring at the pair.

Zangetsu places his blade on his shoulder and smirks.

"**Ya see Mr. Hollow, you seemed to have messed up big-time! Because me and Kingy over here aren't too happy about your presence"**.The hollow responds by letting a piercing scream tear out of its mouth, the scream so powerful that it left visible reverberations in the air. However both Ichigo and Zangetsu weren't impressed.

"Yes, that's whole fully intimidating but if you would please…" by now the pair had pointed their blades towards the enemy in-front of them, Ichigo glowing blue slightly while Zangetsu began to glow red.

"Just let u**s kill ya!"** and as they both said that they charged towards their opponent.

The hollow roared in defiance as it charged the pair.

All three met in a clash and the duo were surprised when the hollow held back both of their blades with a single hand each. It appeared even though the hollow looked weak, it was in fact rather strong for its looks.

_How tough is this things skin?_

_**Doesn't matter Kingy, just keep pushing Reiatsu into your blade, you'll like what'll happen!**_

Ichigo did as he was advised and noticed that his partner was doing the same, to say he was surprised when he felt the power rush into his blade would be an understatement.

However that nothing compared to when a bright blue surge of Reiatsu flew from his blade and into the hollows hand causing an explosion, and his partner did the same to his hand except his surge of Reiatsu was a dark red.

The pair jumped back a bit to get their bearings upon their opponents and for Ichigo to catch his thoughts.

_What the hell was that?_

_**Heh! That was my signature move, if you thought that was powerful, just you wait until you find out its name, oh boy! Will that give ya a treat!**_

_Well then… what's its name?_

_**Oh no no Kingy, you're not getting that out of me so easily, you have to prove yourself to me before I reveal that name to ya!**_

_Fair enough I guess._

**RWWWWWWARRRRRRRRR!**

The hollow was standing up now, both of its arms missing at the shoulder. It looked like the rest was going to be an easy victory for the pair when suddenly the hollow's shoulders started to spurge and bulge until two new arms sprouted from its open wounds. Ichigo gaped at this development whilst his partner smirked.

_**Che, that's what I call hacks!**_

_I agree._

The pair once again ready their huge clever-like swords and charge the hollow.

This time the hollow lifted one of its hands and pointed out its forefinger, a red dot suddenly started to grow on the edge of its finger, a red dot that Ichigo had seen before.

_Oh crap, that's a cero!_

_**I do know that King, I am your Zanpakuto, I do have your memories.**_

_Shut-up and get ready to dodge._

_**I hear ya loud and clear Kingy!**_

The pair jumped in opposite directions so the hollow couldn't hit both of them, but the hollow didn't seem to care as it didn't aim at either of them, instead the hollow pointed its finger beneath it, blowing a huge hole in the building and allowing the creature to fall.

_It's trying to get away, we have to catch it!_

_No… wait, do not chase it!_

Both Ichigo and Zangetsu turn to see a middle-aged man with shades in a black cloak stand behind them.

Before anything could be said Zangetsu had already swung his blade at the man's neck. However the man simply ducked the blade and grabbed the blunt side of the clever and pushed it away, causing Zangetsu to fall back.

_Listen you fools! I am not your enemy!_

_**Bullshit, you tried to stop me contacting Ichigo, hence making him a hollow, hell we wouldn't even have this hollow problem if you hadn't delayed me you ass!**_

Ichigo frowned as he stared at the man in black.

_Is this true?_

The man nodded sadly.

_Why?_

_I didn't want you to get into danger… to become a Shinigami._

_What do you mean? I think me becoming a hollow would be more than a bit more dangerous than becoming a Shinigami._

_No, you don't understand, because you have become a Shinigami, you have been dragged into a battle you can't hope to win…_

_**What are you talking about?**_

_It is… nothing to talk about right now, maybe later on I will explain in depth, just know that you need to get strong… quickly!_

_Well that's what I am already doing, but why did you stop us from chasing the hollow?_

_That is simple… you can use the hollow as a great source of power._

_**That's what we were trying to do you moron!**_

_No you fool, you were trying to absorb an "Adjuchas" class hollow and a incredibly weak one at that, if you were to fully absorb that, the power increase would be miniscule compared to the power you could gain from it._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean, if you were to let it become stronger in your soul and then defeat it, the amount of power you would gain would be huge._

_**Well that's just great! Let the mindless hollow get stronger so that when it comes back, we can't kill it! It's genius, why didn't I think of it? Oh I know why! Because it's stupid as all hell!**_

_Do not think me a fool Zanpakuto! I said "fully" absorb not simply absorb._

_**What difference does that make?**_

The man in black motioned towards the hollows severed arms that lay nearby.

_Those arms hold the hollows powers, if you were to absorb them, you would gain a lot of power, power that could keep you safe._

_How do you know that would work?_

_I don't, but if it does then think off how you could abuse this source of power._

_**Che, I hate to admit it but shades has the right idea Kingy, if I were to absorb the arms, our power would grow by a big amount.**_

Ichigo sighed as he looked from the arms to his partner.

_Very well then, we might as well give it a shot._

Zangetsu nodded and headed towards the severed arms.

Ichigo turned back towards the man in black and was shocked to see he had disappeared again.

_**Kingy c'mon, I'm getting anxious.**_

_Alright, I'm coming Zangetsu._

Zangetsu picked up the arms and without warning they dissipated into Reiatsu and were absorbed into his spirit.

The result was immediate, Zangetsu Reiatsu grew, it increased by at least a quarter of what it was before hand and a white substance started to grow on the left side of his face. Ichigo was worried, it looked like half of a hollow mask was appearing on his Zanpakuto's face. However it was only half of his face, the mask stopped when it covered his left eye, turning the pupil yellow and the lens pitch black.

_**Whoa! This is awesome, I feel great!**_

_Zangetsu, are you alright, do you feel like yourself?_

_**Why are you asking me, why not give it a shot yourself?**_

_What? How do you suppose I do that?_

_**Like this…**_

Zangetsu removed the mask from his face, his eye returning to its previous colour and then he raised his hand in-front of his face and slashed it downwards, a red Reiatsu followed the motion and covered half of his face, the Reiatsu lingered for a second before the mask was back and the power-boost with it.

_So the power-boost is attached to the mask itself._

_**Yea and I feel no different, so give it a shot!**_

_If you insist…_

Ichigo took a deep breath and raised his hand in-front of his face, he then copies his partner's movement and slashes his hand downwards but instead of red Reiatsu it was blue and instead of it covering his left side, it covered his right side.

The half-mask formed but this one had a red stripe pattern leading down it.

Zangetsu whistled.

_**So… how do you feel?**_

Ichigo looks down to his hands and clench them before returning his view to his partner.

_I feel great, I am at least a quarter amount stronger than I was before. If we keep this absorbing hollow thing up, we'll be strong in no time!_

_**Yea, I know Kingy, this is awesome, and we'll save Rukia in no time at this rate.**_

_Yea… I hope._

_**Hey King, don't hope when we already know it's true, because I'm with ya all the way.**_

Ichigo smiles at his Zanpakuto and allows his half-mask to fade away.

_Well then, I feel sorry for any Shinigami that get in our way, but for now I need to get back to training with Urahara._

_**Yea that sounds like a plan and Kingy, don't tell the hat-wearing-freak about the hollow, no tellin' what he'd do about it if we told him.**_

Ichigo nods before he fades away from his inner-world.

_**LINE BREAK**_

Ichigo opened his eyes to see a large man looming over him.

"AHHHH" Ichigo screams as he jumps away in freight.

"Mr. Urahara! Mr. Kurosaki has awoken".

"Damn it Tessai-san, why do you keep doing that?"

"It makes sure you are alert of your surroundings, so far I am disappointed".

"Shut up you ass!"

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun! You seem to be back with us, how was your trip?"

Ichigo looked to his side to see the sly shop-keeper come from around a hill in the field.

"It was fine, Zangetsu wanted to talk to me for a bit, how long was I out for?"

"Only for about five minutes, time passes quicker in Shinigami's inner-worlds".

Ichigo nods in acceptance before he stands up and brushes off any dirt that gathered on his Shihakusho.

"Okay then, let's begin training Urahara-san".

"Oh, what makes you think I can do anymore for you Kurosaki-kun?"

"Don't treat me like an idiot, I know you have an incredible amount of Reiatsu, I can tell by how your cane is vibrating in anticipation".

Urahara's eyes narrowed slightly, so slightly in-fact that you'd only notice if you were right in-front of his face.

"Maybe your right Kurosaki-kun, maybe you're not, however I won't help you at all if you can't prove you have what it takes to fight".

"And how would I prove that?"

Urahara grinned slightly.

"Simple, cut my hat… If you manage that I'll deem you worthy of my teaching".

"Easy."

"You might not be saying that later Kuros-" whatever Urhara was going to say next was cut-off as Ichigo reached over his shoulder and swung Zangetsu towards Urahara, Ichigo pumped a large amount of Reiatsu into his blade and grinned slightly when a massive surge of bright blue Reiatsu flew to Urahara.

When the attack connected to Urahara a massive explosion was the result.

When the smoke cleared, Urahara was seen standing behind a blood red glass-like shield completely fine.

"Whoo! If I hadn't erected my shield in time, I would have been in big trouble, well Kurosaki-kun that was an impressive display but you haven't cut my hat so".

Suddenly Urahara sensed a presence behind him and was shocked to see Ichigo standing there with his Urahara's hat on his head and a massive smirk on his face.

"Why! Urahara-san it seems that you were too busy mocking me to notice that that attack was simply a distraction for me to get the hat, it's a comfy hat by the way, I might keep it now".

Urahara lowered his head and let out a small chuckle.

"By all means keep it Ichigo-san, you deserve it after tricking me like that, but a deals a deal and I will now train you".

Urahara raised his sword that he had revealed from his cane before and gave Ichigo a chilling stare.

"However, I do hope you have improved more than that, otherwise you aren't going to survive these next ten days of training". And with that Urahara disappeared and reappeared in-front of Ichigo his blade swinging downwards, Ichigo responded by bringing Zangetsu up and blocking with the sharp end and helping his defence by placing his arm on the flat-end to balance out the blade. Ichigo wore a smirk as the clash of blades caused a spark to appear.

"Oh don't you worry Urahara-san, I'm more than ready for anything you've got to throw at me!" he stated confidently and Urahara couldn't help but chuckle again at this. He then jumped back from the clash and held up his hand, and a blue fireball shot out from his hand, Ichigo ran forward towards his teacher and spun to the side whilst keeping his momentum and using it to increase his speed from the spin and pushing his feet off from the ground Ichigo leapt into the air and brought his blade down onto Urahara's blade.

"My, my Ichigo, you have improved, this calls for drastic measures!"

"Huh, what are you on about?"

"_**Sing Benehime"**_.

Only one thought ran through Ichigo's mind at this and his Zanpakuto thought this too.

_Oh shit!_

_**Oh shit!**_

**LINE BREAK 10 days later.**

"So Kisuke, how far has Ichigo-chan improved?" asked a black cat with golden eyes at it hopped onto Urahara's hatless head.

"Well, Yoruichi-chan, I am frankly gobsmacked at how far he has improved in the last ten days", Yoruichi's cat ears twitched in surprise, it had never heard Urahara be that shocked before.

"How so? Just how strong is Ichigo-chan?"

Urahara rubbed his eyes as he scratched the cat on his head behind its ears, smiling when the expected purring was heard.

"Let's put it this way; Ichigo broke all of my expectations on day two, he then continued to break every one of my other expectations each day continuing, that kid absorbs strength like a Reiatsu sponge".

"Hmm, yes but just how strong is he?"

"That's what scares me, by the end of the fifth day, Ichigo was as strong as most Fukutaicho's, by the end of the eighth day Ichgio was stronger than all of the Fukutaicho's, it's like he is learning everything four times over and thus gaining four times as much power than before".

Yoruichi's cat equivalent of an eyebrow rose at this information.

"How is this possible? How can someone gain so much power is such a short amount of time?"

"I have no idea Yoruichi-chan, all I can tell you is that saving Rukia becomes a better chance each day".

Yoruichi nods her head, it being the only thing it could do due to her shock.

Silence is all there is for a few seconds before Yoruichi asks the question that had been plaguing its mind.

"So, how strong is he after today's training, the tenth day?"

Urahara didn't answer for a few seconds as he presumably thinks of a way to phrase his next statement.

"Let's just say that if the Seireitei believes anything less than a Taicho can beat Ichigo, they're going to be in for a big surprise let me tell you", Yoruichi's head snapped downwards so fast you'd think it'd cracked.

"Are you telling me Ichigo is on par with the weakest of the captains?"

"No I am not telling you that…"

"Oh! Well then why did you…

"I am telling you that Ichigo is on par with ALL of the captains except for a few at most".

A thump was heard as Urahara looked towards the floor and saw Yoruichi had fainted from the news.

_Huh, I guess I would be the same if I was Yoruichi… Ichigo, you're growth is on a whole other level… what is your secret._

**LINE BREAK WITH ICHIGO**

_So what are you telling me Zangetsu? _Asked Ichigo as he stood in-front of his Zanpakuto's spirit in his inner-world.

_**What I am telling ya Kingy is that your power is growing fast, almost too fast, in ten days you have at least quintupled your Reiatsu level.**_

_So?_

_**So? That level of growth is freakish! Something has to be wrong with ya!**_

_Hey! Maybe something's wrong with you asshole!_

_**Pshh nah! I'm too good-looking to have something wrong with me!**_

Silence

Silence

Silence

_You do realise that you're an exact copy of me?_

_**Exactly, but I got all of the good colours!**_

_But your just pure white dumbass!_

_**Hey! Don't go hating on white you ass!**_

_Ugh! We're getting nowhere like this._

_Perhaps I can be of assistance…_

Ichigo and Zangetsu turned to see the man in black from before standing on a pole looking down on them.

_**Hey, he pulled that stick out of his ass! Whoa, it's bigger than I expected! Congrats Shades!**_

_You're an idiot… sword…_

Zangetsu growled as he took a step forward.

_**Call me sword again, dare you, I double dare you!**_

_Very well… swo_

_Alright that's ENOUGH! What did you mean, "You could be of assistance?"_

_It's exactly what I meant, I know why your power is growing at a ridiculous rate… it's quite simple really._

_**Well then genius, tell this magical reason why Ichigo's gaining power at a stupid rate.**_

_It's because of you… pale one…_

_**What? I don't get it.**_

_Of course you don't you fool! The reason as to why Ichigo is growing at an alarming rate is because you yourself are!_

… _**Eh?**_

_I mean that everything that Ichigo learns, you yourself learn it, henceforth doubling Ichigo's growth rate since what power you gain, Ichigo himself gains it._

_But that makes no sense, why would what Zangetsu learns affect my growth? Urahara told me that a Zanpakuto spirit's Reiatsu stays the same in each form of it is in._

_Yes that is very much the case for other Shinigami but then again, you are no other Shinigami; Kurosaki Ichigo._

_**Che, yes that info is all nice and all but what does that mean in terms of my growth affecting Ichigo's growth, why does it happen in the first place?**_

_Yes, that remains a mystery to me still… The only possible answer that I may have is that it's the hollows fault…_

That piece of information struck Ichigo stone still. Not because he was surprised the hollow had other effects on his power but that he had forgotten all about the hollow.

_**That reminds me, where is that freakin' thing? Our hollow powers haven't increased at all since that day, we can only form half a mask and it only lasts for five minutes in the first place.**_

_That's actually why I came to you two… you see the hollow is also benefitting from this strange growth occurrence._

_Please don't tell me what I think that means._

_I'm afraid you're right, if you had only doubled your power from Zangetsu the your power would not be as strong as it was now no, the hollow itself is also growing as strong as both of you, but that isn't the only shocking news that I have._

_**What could be more shocking than the fact that the bastard of a hollow is as strong as us?**_

_As you yourself said before, Ichigo's strength has quintupled since you absorbed the part of the hollow. Now three of those are you, Ichigo himself and the hollow, who do you believe is the fourth?_

Silence

Silence

Silence

_**No…**_

_You?_

_**No…**_

_Yes me Ichigo, I myself have gained the same amount of strength you have, it seems that Zangetsu's absorbing of the hollow has somehow managed to make it that our growth is connected, because of this anything that any four of us learn, the other three gain the strength from learning it as well._

_**No…**_

_Huh… that seems incredibly over-powered._

_**No…**_

_Are you really complaining Ichigo? With this unique ability you could become one of the strongest Shinigami to have ever lived!_

_**No…**_

_Will you stop that!_

_**There is no way that Mr. Flagpole up his ass is as strong as me!**_

_Ignoring the swords insanity, I am here to tell you something else as well._

_Please no… I don't think I can take much more._

_When the time is right, I will assist you both in a very important battle._

_Oh err… thanks?_

The man in black nodded before once again disappearing.

Ichigo looked back towards his partner and had to face palm at his copy's expression, Zangetsu looked like his mind had broken.

_**There's no way…**_

_Yea… I'm just kinda gonna' go now… erm, bye?_ And Ichigo left.

_**There's no way…**_

**LINE BREAK three days later**

Ichigo yawned as he stood in-front of the portal that would take him, Orihime, Chad, Ishida and a cat to the Seireitei.

_**A cat.**_

_Uh huh!_

_**A talking cat.**_

_Yup!_

_**A talking cat with a deeper voice than your dad.**_

_Indubitably!_

_**We are so fucked!**_

_No doubt about that!_

"Ichigo! You still with us?"

Ichigo shook his head and looked towards Urahara who had said his name.

"Er yea, I'm still here, but shouldn't you separate my Shinigami body from my human body now?"

_**POKE**_

Ichigo took a step back as he stepped out from his own falling body.

_That will always creep me out._

After taking care of his body Ichigo returned to the group and Urahara opened the portal.

The rest of the group had already walked in, Ichigo took a deep breath before he took his first step into enemy territory.

_You ready Zangetsu?_

_**I was born ready… Kingy!**_

Ichigo walked through the portal into god only know what.

Outside the portal stood Urahara who held his fan in-front of his face.

_Kurosaki Ichigo… just what are you?_

_**CHAP ONE FINSHED**_

_**I have no idea what came over me, I just felt the need to begin this story and let me tell you, I already love it to bits and once again I have broken my personal word count record for a single chapter, it's gone up at least 700-800 words here.**_

_**I really hoped you enjoyed, so far I haven't come across any stories that touch upon the true identity of Zangetsu in any form and it annoys me, surely there has been enough chapters in the manga that people have finally see the chapter where all is revealed. Whatever, please tell me what you think of everyone's character and of the unique way I have done Ichigo's hollow problem.**_

_**This is Skeleturd… Signing off for chapter one!  
JA NE!**_


	2. Chapter 2: FOUR TIMES THE POWER!

**THE REAL ZANGETSU!  
CHAPTER 2: FOUR TIMES THE POWER!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of what I am writing; all aspects of Bleach belong to Tite Kubo and any other respective individual/company. This is all purely fanficion and should not be taken as an attack on the original Bleach, I am a huge fan of it hence why I've decided to write this fan fiction in the first place.**_

_**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2, a lot earlier than what you thought it'd be I bet. As always please leave a message if you like it! Personally I feel like this chapter has a more comedic feel than the last but does still have that seriousness within it and even a bit of action. And of course the cool interaction between Zangetsu, Shades and Ichigo. And just like last time I have broken my word count record, I actually hit 6000 words WTF is up with me? So anyway, without stopping you reading for any longer please enjoy the chapter!**_

"So this is the Shiba mansion?"

"Indeed it is Ichigo-chan".

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Why the hell does it have stone arms holding up a banner?" Ichigo asked in confusion, he figured that the Shiba family would be trying to hide and not literally have a sign saying where they were.

"Well Ichigo-chan, Kukaku has a taste for… uniqueness I suppose" a black cat responded to Ichigo's question as the cat was perched upon Ichigo's left shoulder, Ichigo chuckled at the wording of Yoruichi.

"You suppose? Hell I thought my dad was "unique" but it's looking like this Kukaku person takes the crown in that aspect".

"Careful Ichigo-chan, I wouldn't recommend saying that to Kukaku's face, it could land you in quite a bit of trouble".

Ichigo shrugged "of course I wasn't going to say it to the guy's face, I'm not an idiot Yoruichi!" A scoff could be heard from behind Ichigo as he said that and Ichigo whirled his head around to look at his fellow companions, Chad, Orihime Inoue and Uryuu Ishida.

"What? I'm not an idiot, what makes you think I am?"

"Please Kurosaki! We wouldn't even have to be doing this if you hadn't have knocked out the gate-keeper in the first place!"

"I only punched him in head, how was I supposed to know that he was super weak, you'd think that a place like the Seireitei would have competent gate-keepers!"

"Kurosaki-kun does have a point Ishida-kun, you would think that the gate-keepers would be super strong… almost like ROBOTS or something! Oh! Maybe even aliens in disguise!" Orihime's rant was cut short as the black cat known as Yoruichi had head-butted the young girl, leaving Orihime to rub her forehead in pain as tears threatened to break from her eyes.

"Oi! Yoruichi, leave Inoue-san alone! She's just trying to lighten the mood!"

The black cat turned back to Ichigo and managed to look at least slightly bashful, the cat apologised to the young girl and then jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder once again.

"It's okay Kurosaki-kun! I actually didn't feel a thing, I guess my head is pretty strong huh?" Orihime continued to prove this by raising her fist and hitting herself fin the forehead. Ichigo just stared in bewilderment.

_You have anything to say Zangetsu?_

_**To be honest King, I think that we're the only person in this little group that isn't insane.**_

_What makes you say that?_

_**Well, let's start with melon chest, she basically sums up her insanity with what she is doing this very instance.**_

_Never call her that again but you have a point, continue._

_**Then there's the silent giant, I don't think he has spoken once this entire time and he keeps giving you thumbs up! I class that as some form of insanity!**_

_Well Chad has always been the silent type but I suppose you might have a point._

_**Then there's the Quincy in the dress, I mean c'mon, that costume alone sums him up, and I'm not even counting the time when he pulled out a SPARE costume.**_

_Well that maybe true but…_

_**A SPARE costume Kingy! I don't think you get it!**_

_Okay, okay your point is proven._

_**And finally we have a talking black cat, not counting how much bad-luck that is, it's a freakin' talking CAT! How insane is that!?**_

_Well what about me?_

_**Come again?**_

_Well how am I aren't insane, you said that I was the only sane person here, I'm literally talking to myself!_

Silence

Silence

Silence

_**Let me rephrase my statement from before, I believe that we are the LEAST insane out of the group!**_

_Gee thanks Zangetsu!_

_**Anytime ol' buddy ol' pal!**_

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Hey Ichgio!"

Ichigo shook his head as he turned his head to the side to look at the black cat on his shoulder.

"What? Sorry I was talking to Zangetsu, what did you want?" Yoruichi raised her cat eyebrow in curiousness.

"You're able to speak with your Zanpakuto outside of your inner-world?"

"Well yea, can't all Shinigami do that?"

"Well yes but it usually takes a Shinigami at least 150 years before they are able to speak with their Zanpakuto's outside of their inner-worlds".

"Oh! Well… I got nothin'".

A sigh could be heard and Yoruichi shook her feline head.

"Ichigo-chan you are quite the mystery".

"Heh, you're sounding like Urahara-san now."

"Well he does have the tendency to rub off on people, anyway what I was trying to tell you before was that we are here".

Ichigo turned his head and noticed that the group was now in-front of the huge building with the arms.

Ichigo sighed.

"Do we really have to go inside here? This place just screams wacko's!" A deep chuckle could be heard from the talking cat as it leapt from Ichigo's shoulder and trotted up to the double-sliding door, the cat waited a few seconds before it began pawing on the sliding doors. Ichigo had to sigh in depression when Yoruichi started to meow.

_Oh god! You were right Zangetsu!_

_**I told ya Kingy! Everyone's bat-shit-insane, even YOU!**_

The sliding doors opened and two muscly men appeared from inside the building, they looked at Ichigo and his friends before a meow caught their attention, the pair looked down to see a black cat with golden eyes, a few seconds passed as the pair stared at the black cat, Ichigo thought that he was going to have to introduce himself but when Yoruichi meowed one more time the pair screamed in happiness.

"YORUICHI-SAMMA! IT'S YOU, IT'S REALLY YOU".

One of the pair picked up the cat delicately and turned around to walk back inside whilst the other one motioned for the group to follow.

"KUKAKU-SAMMA WILL BE SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU YORUICHI-SAMMA".

Ichigo's friends followed the pair inside whilst Ichigo simply stood outside, his eyes staring into nothingness.

_Za-Zangetsu…_

_**Err, ye-yea King?**_

_What the hell have I got myself into?_

_**I wish I knew king… I wish I knew, no wait! No I don't!**_

Ichigo sighed as he trudged his way inside, he just knew that something stupid would be happening very soon.

Ichigo followed his friends inside his eyes looking all over for any form of danger, unlike his friends he wasn't so quick to let his guard down in unknown territory.

The group finally made it into a main-room and Ichigo was surprised to see Kukaku.

_**Holy crap! Look at the rack on her! There threatening to pop out of the top!**_

_Jesus Zangetsu! Shut-up you freakin' pervert!_

_**What? You're not gay are you?**_

_NO YOU IDIOT! You have the same memories as me so you already know I'm not gay! I just respect the opposite sex unlike you!_

_**You say that…**_

_Asshole!_

"Hey Kurosaki! Bow down you moron, you're in the presence of practically royalty!"

Ichigo looked towards Ishida and his friends who had already bowed down in submission to Kukaku. The people left not bowing were the pair from before, Yoruichi who sat on Kukaku's shoulder and Kukaku herself who was sat on some comfortable pillows giving Ichigo a hard stare.

"Yo! You Kukaku-san? We need your help with something!"

A pin could be heard dropping after what Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki! Bow down!"

"Shut-up Ishida you kiss-ass! If Kukaku wanted us to bow down she'd ask us to!"

"Damn you Kurosaki! You're going to ruin this for us!"

"Stuff it glasses!" Ichigo shouted to the Quincy as he walked towards Kukaku and Yoruichi.

"Yo! I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, me and this merry bunch are hoping that you have a way for us to enter the Seireitei, we wouldn't actually have to be bothering you but the gate-keeper we found came down with a serious case of unconsciousness which is totally not my fault".

A snort could be heard behind Ichigo.

Kukaku looked at Ichigo, no expression on her face, everyone in the room was beginning to panic, worrying that Ichigo might've offended the matriarch of the Shiba household. But all the worry was for nothing because Kukaku's face broke out into a smirk and she stood from her pillows and extended her hand towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo huh? I like you style! Give no shits about stupid things like bowing down, I'm Kukaku Shiba!"

Ichigo smiled at the woman, he like her already. He extended his hand and shook hers.

"It's not that, you just seemed annoyed at the people bowing down".

Kukaku laughed as she patted him on the shoulder, it was at this point that Ichigo noticed she only had one arm.

_**Oh my! Is it just me or is that super-hot!?**_

_I'm embarrassed to know you… _

_**What!?**_

"Kukaku-chan, if you would please, I'd like to discuss what we need doing in detail" Yoruichi said as she hopped off from Kukaku's shoulder onto Ichigo's.

Kukaku grinned "waltz into my house and expect a favour form me? You haven't changed at all Yoruichi!"

"You know it!" the cay proclaimed proudly as it pawed at Ichigo's head.

"Hey! Stop that you weirdo!"

Yoruichi laughed as the cat jumped to the floor and let Kukaku lead her to a back-room.

"Oh yes! Kids, let me introduce my brother to you, he will make sure you are all in comfortable accommodations whilst me and Yoruichi catch up!"

Kukaku walked up to a nearby sliding door and tapped on it.

"You decent in there idiot!?"

"Oh yes sister, I am ready!"

Ichigo jerked his head to the side, that voice was slightly familiar for some reason.

"I'm opening the door, you better be respectful and show the greatness of the Shiba household".

"I will sister, I promise".

Kukaku pulled back the sliding door to reveal a kneeling man, who when he looked up Ichigo recognised the face.

_**Bwahahahah! Oh my god it's that guy!**_

Once the man saw Ichigo his face grew red as he stood up in anger and pointed an accusing finger at Ichigo.

"It's you! You're that punk from two days ago!"

Kukaku looked back between Ichigo and her brother.

"Ichigo, you know my brother?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and smiled cheekily.

"Yea, you could say I bumped into him before".

The brother fumed as he stomped his way towards Ichigo as Ichigo looked slightly bored at the brother's attempt at intimidation.

"How dare you, do you know what you did to me?"

Ichigo had to keep back a chuckle at the memory, but he shook his head in innocence, Ichigo also noticed that everyone in his group were trying to keep back laughter but were almost failing.

"Do you know how long it took me to get out of there!?" the brother demanded as he hefted Ichigo up by the scruff of his Shihakusho. And glared into Ichigo's eyes.

"Hey! Let go of me or it won't be just your head that I shove up your pig's ass!"

Silence is all that could be heard after Ichigo said that, the brother looked like he was going to blow a gasket, Kukaku looked disturbed whilst the rest of the group simply stared at the floor to hide their amusement.

_**Damn… You got balls Kingy!**_

_To be honest I think you're rubbing off on me a bit too much._

_**Why I never! I would never influence my dear Kingy's mind, that's just awful!**_

_You know, sarcasm is considered the lowest form of wit._

_**Yea and shoving someone's head up an animal's ass is considered less than appropriate for any situation.**_

_Hey he deserved it!_

_**I'm not disagreeing with you, it was freakin' hilarious to see, Oh my god, and I couldn't stop laughing all night!**_

"Ichigo what did you do to Ganju?"

Ichigo removed Ganju's grubby hand from his Shihakusho and looked at Kukaku.

"This moron was riding around on a pig harassing an old man, so I decided to shove his head up his pig's ass as punishment!"

Ganju grabbed Ichigo again and raised his fist to strike him.

"Ganju! Is this true?" Ganju stopped in mid-strike, Ichigo not even attempting to block the attack, Ganju let go of Ichigo and turned to his sister, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Err… no sister-samma?"

"Ganju you know I don't like being lied too…"

"But I'm not arghh!" Ganju was currently being stomped on by Kukaku who had a fierce glare upon her face.

_**Ya know, the phrase "Squeal like a pig" comes to mind when I think of what you did to him.**_

_Well the pig did certainly squeal._

"You moron! What did I tell you about riding that thing late at night? And harassing an old man? I should disown you for that stupidity, are you trying to sour the Shiba name?"

"But Sis! You trust a Shinigami over your own brother?"

Kukaku stopped her foot mid-stomp and stared at Ichigo who simply waved sheepishly towards her.

"You! I will believe you this time, and only this time, next time you see my idiot brother doing something stupid… you tell me! Do you understand?" the glare Kukaku sent to Ichigo caused his blood to run cold

Ichigo nodded quickly "Yes mam!"

_**She scares me…**_

_Yea! No kidding._

Kukaku sighed as she hefted her brother onto his feet and brushed the dirt of his shoulders, Ichigo could have a sworn a sad almost disappointed look crossed her face but as soon as Ichigo thought he saw it, it had disappeared.

"Ganju! I want you to treat our guests properly even the Shinigami, do you hear me? If I hear even one complaint I will plan my foot so far up your ass, it'd come out of your mouth!" Ganju gulped and nodded quickly in desperation to get out of any trouble whilst Ichigo winced and thanked his lucky stars that he was the older sibling in his family.

_Big sisters are terrifying._

_**I still think it's hot!**_

_Are you serious Zangetsu!?_

_**Oh shut-up King! Just admit she's hot and we can carry on with our day!**_

_I can't believe I am hearing this…_

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you there?" Orihime asked worriedly as she waved her hand in-front of Ichigo's dazed face. Ichigo shook his head and took an involuntarily step back.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Inoue-san, what's up?" Ichigo asked kindly as he turned to look in Orihime's face. The expected blush appeared upon Orihime's face as she waved her arms in-front of her face.

"Oh no, no Kurosaki-kun, I was just a bit worried, you looked a bit out of it, was you're sword talking to you? Is it an alien, maybe a robot? Oh! Could it be a alien robot instead?"

_**Kingy…**_

_Yea Zangetsu?_

_**I don't like her…**_

_Why, I think it's rather cute that she pictures you as an alien or robot or maybe an alien robot._

_**You do realise that I am an exact copy of you, so in actuality; she's calling you an alien or robot.**_

… _Shit._

_**Yea… shit!**_

Ichigo shook his head, he really needed to set some boundaries where Zangetsu could talk to him, and he was starting to miss important details due to not paying attention to his surroundings.

"So Inoue-san, what's happening now?"

"Oh err… well Yoruichi-chan is going to talk with Kukaku-san about how we're going to enter the Seireitei and Ganju has been left with us to show us to our rooms!" Orihime finished by clapping her hands together and smiling brightly but the smile soon turned into a frown a frown which Ichigo immediately noticed.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Orihime shook her head "It's nothing important, I'm just worried about Rukia-san, she must be terrified wherever she is…"

Ichigo frowned, what Orihime said was probably true, there was no denying that fact. But Ichigo hated any of his friends looking down.

"Hey, hey Inoue-san, don't you worry about Rukia because we're going to save her, even if I have to insert my sandal up every single Shinigami's ass, so don't you worry one bit!" Ichigo knew he wasn't the best person to cheer people up, but he hated seeing anyone he cared for looking down. Thankfully it seemed that all Orihime needed was someone to reassure her, no matter how cheesy it was. Orihime raised her head and smiled brightly at Ichigo who managed a small smile in return.

Orihime turned around and ran to catch up to the group who were been led down a hallway within the Shiba estate. Ichigo reached over his shoulder to grasp Zangetsu's handle, he wasn't going to unsheathe his blade but he was simply calming himself down, Ichigo may have showed himself as being unaffected by the place that the group found themselves in, but he was in-fact terrified of the place, all of the possible terrible things that could happen to his friends constantly on his mind. The only thing that manages to keep him calm and composed was his Zanpakuto partner, his blade reassured him that he had the power to protect everyone he cared for.

It also reminded him that Rukia Kuchiki was the sole reason he had this power to protect, so he had a favour to pay off.

Ichigo gripped the handle tighter.

And he be dammed before he'd give up.

Ichigo let out a shaky sigh, he usually did that where there was no chance of anyone seeing but after the worry from Orihime he just needed to reassure himself.

_**Don't worry yourself Kingy, remember what Shades said, we gain strength at four times anyone else, if we just keep training then there is no chance of us losing!**_

Ichigo smiled to himself as he followed his friends.

_Zangetsu…_

_**Yea Kingy?**_

_I'm glad to have met you._

_**Oh…**_

Ichigo smirked to himself, he could already see his Zanpakuto's confused face at what he said.

**LINE BREAK**

Ichigo had been shown to a room by Ganju who kept giving Ichigo dirty looks, dirty looks to which Ichigo simply ignored, he had already taught Ganju a lesson in his books and he wasn't going to rise to his glares.

Now Ichigo was lying down on his bed and began to enter his inner-world.

_**Welcome back Kingy!**_

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his inner-world the huge skyscrapers and vast open sky proving this fact. Ichigo turned to his partner and smiled.

_Good to be back Zangetsu, any updates on our hollow problem?_

Zangetsu frowned as he came towards his wielder.

_**Nope, not heard anything from that freak in a while, last time I even sensed him was the first day we came into the Seireitei, his Reiatsu surged but then quieted down quickly.**_

_It's most likely because of the fact that it sensed we were in the soul realm in the first place._

Both Ichigo and Zangetsu turned to see the man in black once again perched behind them upon the flagpole that he always seemed to have with him.

Zangetsu groaned and that brought a small smile to Ichigo's face.

_**You again? Don't you have anything else to do? Maybe throw yourself of one of these buildings?**_

_As always your insults humour me… Sword._

_**That's it! I'm gonna' take that pole of yours and shove it so far up your-**_

_What do you want?_

The cloaked figure looked towards Ichigo and stared into his eyes.

_What makes you think I want anything?_

_Don't mess around, every time you come to us you always have something shocking to tell us._

The figure's shoulders shook as if he was chuckling to himself.

_You seem to be able to see right through me Kurosaki Ichigo…_

_But why though?_

_Why what?_

_Why tell us these things? Why help us like this? We know nothing about you and what you can do._

_**Maybe he gets off on knowing things that we don't?**_

_Yes, I enjoy being as petty as that you fool!_

_**Oh did I touch a sore spot? Oh please tell me I did!**_

_Zangetsu! Please shut-up!_

Zangetsu looked towards Ichigo momentarily before his gaze went back to the strange man in black.

_Listen, just tell us who you are, or at least give us a name to call you._

_**Why bother, I think Shades is pretty appropriate.**_

_I do not believe you deserve to know who I am, but I can give you a name if you need it. You may call me Q…_

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

_**That has to be… the worst code-name that I have ever heard, you literally just gave us a letter, a freaking letter! Fine if that's the way you wish to play it, you can call me… Z… asshole.**_

_Mock my name all you wish but Ichigo asked for a name, and a name is what I gave…_

_I know I did but I expected an actual name but I suppose Q is better than nothing.__Now, what have you got to tell us?_

_I am here to warn you that the hollow is getting ready to attack._

_**Wait, how do you know where the hollow is? Why haven't you told us this you asshole?**_

_Because you would hunt it down and slay it and then ruin this great source of power, by keeping this hollows location a secret there is no chance of either of you destroying this great power._

_**You asshole, I bet you're on the hollows side aren't you?**_

_I'm inclined to believe Zangetsu Q, even if the hollow is a great source of power, why hide where it is from us?_

Q lowers his shoulders as he steps off from his pole, his cloak flutters upwards as he floats to the ground.

_I hide the hollows presence because in turn, it hides both of your presences from it._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean that when I follow the hollow, I hide your reiatsu's from it by surging mine thus confusing the beast, this allows you both to gain power and in turn allow the hollow and I to gain power so that when the hollow decides to attack, the amount of power you can gain from absorbing a piece of it increases your hollow powers exponentially._

Silence permeates the air as both Ichigo and Zangetsu take a few seconds to absorb all of the information given to them.

_So you say that the hollow is getting ready to attack, how come? I thought you were able to hide our presence from it?_

_Yes I can but I decided that we have all gained enough strength to allow the beast to attack again._

_**Ya know, this is probably one of the worst ideas anyone has ever had! Just let the hollow attack us and HOPE we can defeat it, is that really the best way we can do this crap?**_

Q takes his gaze away from Ichigo and then looks towards Zangetsu, he stares at the Zanpakuto spirit for a few seconds before a small grin forms on his thin lips.

_Who said anything about just waiting for the hollow to attack?_

_What are you saying Q?_

_I'm saying… why don't we prepare a little welcome party for the hollow when it arrives._

_**What! Set a trap for the freakin' thing? How would we do that, in case you haven't noticed, we're kinda' in a place with no cover to hide!**_

Q turns around as he hops onto his flagpole.

_Think, this place is both of your minds, what may not be does not mean it can't be. The hollow will attack sometime soon, be ready… Ichigo Kurosaki, Zangetsu._

And with that Q simply vanished into thin air.

Zangetsu turned back his partner and frowns.

_**Riddles, he gives us a freaking RIDDLE? That guy's such a god damn asshole!**_

_I have to agree with you there, but I'm more curious about what he meant in the first place…_

Zangetsu throws his hand up into the air in frustration.

_**I don't know you moron! Maybe he wants us to say that to the hollow ourselves? Maybe it will cut off its own arms after hearing the stupid riddle!**_

Ichigo chuckles.

_That would be a sight to see I guess. But I don't think we'll figure it out right now, I suppose the best we can do is hope we are strong enough to beat the hollow when it gets here._

_**Well then, if we have to be strong enough to beat the hollow, how about we get to some training, hell I might even teach you the name of that awesome attack I you manage to impress me.**_

Ichigo moved in a flash, appearing in-front of his partner with his blade drawn, he was swinging the blade downwards towards Zangetsu. A small smirk forms on Zangetsu's face as he just manages to bring his blade out in time to block the attack.

_Well… If you're offering to teach me something new, I guess I'll just have to do what you ask of me._

Zangetsu pushes forwards and manages to shove Ichigo back, Ichigo takes this in stride as he jumps back with the momentum but he has no time to gain his bearings as Zangetsu is already rushing towards him, swinging his huge clever-like blade in a horizontal motion.

Ichigo ducked his head underneath and responded with swing his sword upwards from the crouch, Zangetsu flinched backwards just managing to avoid the blade.

Or so he thought, Zangetsu held his chin and was surprised to feel a trickle of blood fall from the cut. The white doppelganger grinned viciously as he let go of his blade but before the blade could fall he grabbed the black cloth on the end of the blade and began to swing the blade in a circle motion. He was swinging the blade so fast that it just looked like a circle blur.

Ichigo smirked at that and started to copy his Zanpakuto's motion by grabbing the white cloth at the end of his blade and swinging it.

Both participants grinned at each other as they threw their blades forward, Zangetsu coming from underneath whilst Ichigo came above, the blades clashed in a massive spark.

However Ichigo took the offensive first from the clash, rushing forward he grasps the cloth of his blade and swings it over his head, his blade comes flying of his shoulder and falls down onto Zangetsu who was in the process of attempting to retract his blade. However it was obvious that Zangetsu was being too slow.

_Heh! Seems I deserve that name now._

Zangetsu opened his eyes that he had closed and saw Ichigo's blade a few inches from his face with Ichigo smirking at him.

Zangetsu sighs as he sheaths his blade, causing Ichigo to do the same.

_**Well, it seems you managed to beat me this time… I suppose I should teach you the name of the attack just like I said.**_

Ichigo smiled at that.

_**Now listen closely King, cause just like my name I'm not gonna' repeat it… The attacks name is…**_

**LINE BREAK 3 DAYS LATER**

It had been three days since Ichigo and co arrived at the Shiba mansion and now they were ready to get into the Seireitei, however there was one tiny piece of information that Ichigo didn't quite understand just yet.

"So… Kukaku-san, let me just ask you once again okay?"

"Okay".

"I and my friends have to enter the Seireitei".

"Okay".

"We can't use the front gate because the gate-keeper was useless".

"Okay".

"So since we couldn't use that way, we came to you because Yoruichi said you had another method for getting inside the stupid place".

"Okay".

"And your method is…"

"To fire you all out of a 100 foot cannon straight into the barrier protecting the Seireitei, and hopefully break through the barrier".

"Right… Now that's the part that I don't like, especially the "hopefully" part, perhaps you could explain a little better than just that".

"Ummm, how about… NO" Kukaku laughed as she kicked Ichigo inside of the huge cannon behind him and then quickly closing the door. Ichigo stood on the other side of the closed door, simply staring at the place where the entrance/exit to the cannon was. Ichigo turned around to see his group standing around the Reiatsu orb as well as Ganju. Ichigo takes nervous steps over to the orb and places his hand on it just like the rest of the group was.

_Zangetsu…_

_**Yep King?**_

_On a scale of one to ten, how screwed are we right now?_

_**You want the truth King?**_

_Not really but I guess I need it…_

_**Errr, are you SURE I can't give a number less than one?**_

_Wait what?_

The cannon fired.

**LINE BREAK**

"Ugh! Oh my back!" Ichigo groaned as he pushed himself upwards from the hard rock ground he had fallen on top off. Ichigo sat up and looked around his surroundings, he couldn't see any of his friends nearby, they must have been separated when they smashed into the Seireitei wall.

_See! We did make it after all, "less than one" my ass!_

_**Pshh sure! Up until the point until we actually broke through the barrier you were pissing yourself!**_

_Screw you!_

_**See, you are gay!**_

_GOD DAMN IT!_

"Hey! Shinigami-scum, you okay?"

Ichigo turned his head to see Ganju getting up.

_Oh for god's sake, I get stuck with this guy?_

"Yes I'm okay Ganju, but I think we should hide and gain our bearings for the moment". Ganju nods and rushes over to help his companion up.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE INTRUDERS!"

Both Ichigo and Ganju turn around to see tons upon tons of Shinigami surrounding them, all with their swords drawn. Ichigo and Ganju stare at each other before Ichigo quickly grabs one of the shinigami randomly and holds his blade against the meek boy's neck.

"Stand back otherwise this guy gets it!"

"LIKE WE CARE".

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Wh-What?"

The hostage manages to look up towards Ichigo.

"The-their all from squad 11... And I am from squad 4, the 11th squad hates the fourth squad's guts."

"WE COULDN'T CARE LESS FOR THAT WEAKLING FROM SQUAD 11, IF HE IS WEAK ENOUGH TO BECOME A HOSTAGE, HE ISN'T WORTH SAVING" all of the Shinigami shouted as Ichigo frowned.

_Wow, I just made it into this place and already I am seeing so many flaws with this place._

_**Yea, this place kinda sucks!**_

"What's the plan Shinigami-scum?"

"Well since the hostage idea didn't work, I guess the only option is too…"

Ichigo and Ganju turned around, Ganju now holding onto the hostage as Ichigo grabs his sword and swings it over his shoulder towards the massive amount of Shinigami in-front of them.

"Kick the shit out of them!"

_**I like that plan!**_

**LINE BREAK**

"Ganju!? Where'd you get off to with that kid?"

"Ah, seems like I found one!"

Ichigo turns around to see a bald man behind him holding a katana loosely.

"Who are you?

"Me? I'm 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame of the 11th squad!"

"An 11th squad member? That's good!"

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why is that good?"

Right in-front of Ikkaku's eyes Ichigo vanishes and reappears in front of him, swing his sword downwards. Ikkaku eye's widened in shock as he jumped backwards. However he didn't manage to fully dodge the attack as Ichigo's blade slashed his eyebrow.

_What? He's so fast, I wasn't even able to see him move._

"Whoa! Hang on a sec, do you have no honour?"

Ichigo appeared in-front of Ikkaku, his blade hanging downwards as his eyes were covered from his hair.

"You expect honour? You expect me to fight fairly when you and your group are executing an innocent woman".

"What are you on ab-"

Ikkaku was cut off once again as Ichigo disappeared from his sights again and this time appeared above his head but this time Ikkaku was ready and he unsheathed his blade and held both his sheath and sword upwards to block the attack from Ichigo. The blades clash and Ichigo is left in mid-air as Ikkaku manages to keep Ichigo up.

Ikkaku smirked.

"Heh, it seems that you're not so tough."

Ichigo stayed silent as he simply stared at the Shinigami he was currently battling.

"What, you don't want to say anything?"

"_**Getsuga Tenshou"**_

A massive amount of bright blue Reiatsu surged out of his blade and Ikkaku eyes widened as his sheath snap from the attack whilst his blade began to crack.

_Oh SHIT!_

"_**Extend, Hoozukimaru"**_.

A huge plume of smoke appeared.

Ichigo jumped out of the smoke and stood ready for anything to happen.

_**Geez King! That was brutal, even for you!**_

_I can't waste time with stupid things like this, I have to save Rukia._

_**I get ya Kingy! Let's kick this guy's ass as quickly as possible and get going!**_

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tightly in both hands as he took slow steps towards the smoke. Suddenly the smoke cleared revealing Ikkaku standing there, blood splattered all over his body from Ichigo's attack.

"Heh… It seems you pretty st-strong!"

Ichigo frowned.

"Stay down! My attack practically cut you in half! You can barely stand as it is!"

Ikkaku chuckled as he staggered forward.

"I know that… The only reason I released my blade was because I would have died otherwise… you win this one carrot-top…"

Ichigo frowned as Ikkaku fell to the ground and his blade went back into its sealed form, Ichigo walked over to Ikkaku's fallen body.

"Heh, you're pretty good kid, now do me a favour and finish it!"

"No, I won't kill a defenceless man".

Ikkaku coughed as his vision blurred slightly.

"Huh? Mercy? I'm surprised! Very well then, get going, you have beaten me, not fairly mind you but you did, you wish to save the chick in prison? Head to that massive spire, that's where she's located, now go, I'm just going to sleep for a bit". And before Ichigo could say anything else Ikkaku started to snore.

Ichigo chuckled slightly as he turned to see the massive spire.

_That's where she is…_

_**Seems like it, if our sleeping friend is telling the truth.**_

_Well then let's get going, after we find Ganju and that weird fourth squad member._

_**I hear that King!**_

Ichigo sheathed his blade on his back and walked away from Ikkaku as he began to search for his companion.

_Although I am slightly surprised at how easy that was…_

_**Well what do you expect, you heard Shades, FOUR TIMES THE POWER! That means that we kick serious ass king!**_

_Huh, I guess I just didn't believe it at first, but I suppose that that battle proves it._

Ichigo looks up to the spire, determination shining brightly in his eyes.

_I'm more than ready to save Rukia and my friends!_

_**DAMN RIGHT KING!**_

_**CHAPTER FINISHED!**_

_**Hello, here is chapter two, two days after the first chapter, I don't know what came over me but for some reason I just had to instantly continue this story, and I just like it so MUCH! As always please leave what you think within the comments section or even send a message to me asking a question.**_

_**Also, I know I am writing down a fine line between Ichigo being OP, to Ichigo being reasonably powerful due to story elements I have implemented, If any of you feel if Ichigo seems a bit TOO strong, even with the power boosts I have given him, give me a message letting me know.**_

_**This is Skeleturd signing off for this chapter  
JA NE!**_


	3. Chap 3: My friend, fighting by my side

**THE REAL ZANGESTU  
CHAPTER THREE: "My friend, always fighting by my side"**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of what I am writing; all aspects of Bleach belong to Tite Kubo and any other respective individual/company. This is all purely fanficion and should not be taken as an attack on the original Bleach, I am a huge fan of it hence why I've decided to write this fan fiction in the first place.**_

_**Now it's come to my attention that on the actual site, the speech of the "man in black" is the same as Ichigo's inside his inner-world, now, when I write the man in blacks speech I **__**Underline**__** what he says to differentiate between him and Ichigo, now for some bizarre reason to which I do not understand, the site deletes the underlining (pissing me off thoroughly) so to accommodate this annoying "feature" of the site, when Ichigo speaks inside his inner-world he will now speak like **_"this in there" _**speech marks included.**__**I am sorry for the people who have been confused due to the sites deletion of the underlining and I hope that this different speech font will fix this. BIG THANKS TO THE "REIGN OF RAYNE" for alerting me to this bug. By the way, this has really annoyed me! Also, thanks to the same reviewer for pointing out that I keep switching from past and present tense, I actually never noticed that. I'll try to fix that problem I have. Remember guys, if you see even the slightest thing that might be wrong/annoying or down right confusing, don't hesitate to slap me in the face with it, this story is for my and your enjoyment, so let's make it as enjoyable as possible!.**_

_**Oh yes! The paring had been decided, I'll just keep you all guessing for a few more chapters, but I'll give you a hint, there aren't many stories featuring this couple of IchigoX?  
**_

"Ganju! There you are!" Ichigo shouted as he ran towards his companion who seemed to be unharmed, Ichigo also notice that the hostage he had taken before was still with the man. Ichigo came up towards his companion with a relieved sigh.

"I'd hate to say it, but boy am I glad to see you Ganju!" Ichigo exclaimed as he patted the man on the shoulder, Ganju turned around and even smiled slightly at Ichigo presence.

"I have to agree with you there Shini-Ichigo". Ichigo turned to the young looking man with Ganju, when Ichigo did so the man flinched at the eye contact that Ichigo gave him.

"Hey! You're that guy we kidnapped, why are you still with us?"

The man looked around nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, err I'm kind of really scared of all of you and adding the fact that I wouldn't be able to outrun wither of you guys, I really don't have any other chance do I?" The man clasped his hands together as if he was praying to Ichigo and Ganju, Ichigo frowned, he didn't come here to take hostages, and in fact he hated the idea of holding someone against their will.

"Listen… person? What's your name?"

The man jumped back slightly at being asked something but quickly managed to compose himself somewhat and took a deep breath.

"My name is Hanataro Yamada, I err am 7th seat of the fourth division… It's a err pleasure to meet you?"

Ichigo chuckled at the nervousness within Hanataro's breath.

"Hanataro, you can leave if you want to, we're not going to keep you here against the will, and we're not monsters!"

Hanataro's eyes widened largely in surprise as he seemed to stare at Ichigo in a new light.

"You're… You're not going to be beat me up? Not going to belittle me or bully me?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in confusion at Hanataro's questions.

"Of course not! Why would we do that? That's just stupidly unkind and cruel".

Hanataro eye's managed to widen even larger than before and Ichigo thought that it was slightly comical. Ichigo placed his hand on Hanataro's shoulder and frowned when the man flinched at the contact.

"You're not treated well here are you?"

Hanataro lowered his head in sadness as he managed to nod his head slightly. Ichigo knew that he had other pressings matters but for some reason the poor guy seemed to rub off on him.

"You know what Hanataro? Why don't you stick with me and Ganju? I mean, we're not going to bully you like the assholes in this place!" Before Hanataro could respond Ganju had grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and turned him around to speak with him privately.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing? You can't just ask a member of the Seireitei to help us invade the place! That's just stupid!"

Ichigo removed the man's hand from his shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

"Ganju, think about it! Hanataro is in the fourth squad, the medic squad, what is the one thing we don't have in our group without Orihime with us? Healing! And also, I feel sorry for the guy and to be honest he'd probably be treated better by us then the actual force he works for". Ganju thought for a few seconds and was about to respond but was interrupted by the man in discussion.

"Wait, I wanna' join you guys!"

Ichigo and Ganju turned around to stare at the man in confusion, even Ichigo thought it'd end up where Hanataro didn't want to come with them.

"But, you do realise that if you help us, you're probably going to be held accountable for treason right?" Hanataro's eyes widened as he shook his hands in exasperation.

"No wait, wait, I won't be accused if I just say that I was still your hostage. That would work!"

Ichigo thought for a moment before he nodded, but something still struck his thoughts.

"Why do you want to come with us though? I mean we could really use your help in saving Rukia but I don't want to put you at unneeded risk in the end if we succeed."

Hanataro looked down at his hands as he started to twirl his forefinger around each other, it reminded him of Yuzu's shy tendencies when she was younger.

"Well you see, you one of the very few people that are kind to me, albeit you did take me hostage but somehow I knew that your intentions weren't to harm me, so allow me to help you both, because Kuchiki-san was also kind to me and I want to save her as well!" Hanataro raised his head and looked at Ichigo and Ganju with determination bright in his eyes.

Ichigo took a second to give Ganju a look, Ganju looked back and nodded slowly to him, Ichigo nodded back and turned to Hanataro.

"Okay Hanataro, you can come with us, but first we need to figure what the safest way is to the huge spire".

Hanataro claps his hands as he smiles. "Oh I know! We can use the sewers!"

Ichigo turned back to him with a questioning look.

"The sewers? Wouldn't that be… I don't know, the first place the Shinigami's would look for us?"

Hanataro shakes his head.

"No, no, only a select few people even know about the sewers, and even those that do know about it rarely know their way around, but I do! I use the sewers all the time, and so do the most of the fourth division so we can get to different areas quicker in case people need healing!"

Ichigo could barely believe his ears, there was a way to the spire that would go underneath most of the Seireitei and most of the Shinigami didn't even know of it? He almost couldn't believe his luck right now.

_**Stay wary King, who knows what else will be inside these sewers.**_

_Yea, you might be right, but I guess I just want to believe that we now have an even better chance of saving Rukia._

"Okay Hanataro, please show us the way to the sewers, I think it'd be best if we get someplace safe as soon as possible!" Ganju urged Hanataro to hurry in showing them the entrance. Hanataro obliged as he led Ichigo and Ganju around a few corners and down a couple of streets before he leaned down and managed to pull up a sewer lid. He looked back to the pair and motioned inwards. Ichigo went down first, frowning when the splash of his feet hitting water was heard.

_I just realised something…_

_**And what would that be Kingy?**_

_The only thing I am wearing on my feet are sandals and socks… and I just landed in sewer water…_

_**Hmm… you'd be right about that King, have lots of fun with that!**_

_Screw YOU!_

_**Gay.**_

_FREAKING HELL!_

The sound of water splashing brought Ichigo's mind back to reality as he turned to see Ganju and Hanataro landing down in the sewer water as well.

Ichigo was going to speak when something alerted his senses.

_That Reiatsu… its Chad's, he exerting a huge amount of it._

_**Yea, and there's that other unknown Reiatsu near him, and it's freaking huge, it totally dwarfs the Silent Giant's Reiatsu.**_

Dread filled Ichigo's heart as he instinctively jumped back up the sewer hatch.

Hey! Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Ichigo gave a second to turn around and peer down the hole.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just going to check something out for a second, don't worry I'll be back soon, I've got a lock on both of your Reiatsu's so I'll be able to find you guys, now hurry up and go, I'll see you soon!" As Ichigo spoke he began to place the sewer lid back on the hole.

"ICHIGO!" the sewer lid closed.

Ichigo stood up as he turned to his friends Reiatsu, his eyes narrowed in worry, he needed to get their fast.

He came here with the intent of protecting everyone who came with him… No matter the cost.

Ichigo disappeared in flash.

**LINE BREAK**

_Man… this guy's tough!_

Yasutora Sado took deep breath as he managed to pull himself up from the attack that he had suffered from, he looked up towards his opponent, a rather flamboyant man in a pink Kimono and a straw hat on his head. Sado sighed, he couldn't let Ichigo down like this, leaning heavily upon his knee; he managed to heave himself upwards onto his feet. He just couldn't lie down a die now that Ichigo needed him the most.

_Ichigo expects me to help him save Rukia, so I can't fall until we've saved her._

"My, my you're quite the tough cookie now aren't ya?" The flower patterned captain spoke lazily as he sheathed his blades, he regretted having to use said blades against an opponent who didn't have a chance against him. The captain began to walk towards Sado's shaking body, a sad look on his face as he came closer.

Sado looked at the woman with the unique captain, a smart looking woman with glasses who seemed rather indifferent to what was happening at the moment. He hated how weak he was, he hated it! He needed to be strong, he needed to be brave.

He needed to protect his friends!

Sado pulled together whatever Reiatsu he had left into _Brazo Derecha de Gigante _(Right hand of the giant) and charged forward for one final attack, if he was going to end it here, he was going to make sure that he had at least caused a dent within the forces of the Seireitei so Ichigo and his friends had a better chance at surviving. The man in the straw hat sighed as he once again was forced to unsheathe his blades, he had thought the cut he had placed on the Giant's chest would have incapacitated the man.

However before either combatant could reach each other, a blast of Reiatsu crashed into the ground between the two, the crash caused a huge amount of dust to blow upwards, shielding whatever crashed from view.

But Sado recognised the Reiatsu within the dust cloud and his eyes widened as he realised who it was.

_What's he doing here? Did he come here to save me?_

"OI! So I come here because my best friend's Reiatsu had become surprisingly large and then it suddenly shot down, so can I ask…" The smoke cleared to reveal Ichigo Kurosaki standing in a small crater where he landed, his Zanpakuto pointed straight at the straw-hat wearing Shinigami.

"Who the hell do you think you are to harm my friend?"

Silence is all that's left as all the people in the area as shocked at Ichigo's appearance.

"Ichi-Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Sado asked as he fell to his knees, his last amount of energy leaving him, however before he could fall on his face, Ichigo was in-front of his friend and keeping him from falling by placing his body underneath's Sado's huge one. Ichigo took a second to check over his friend, his eyes narrowing dangerously when he saw the deep red slash on the Giant's chest.

Ichigo look towards the strange man across the battlefield and the glare Ichigo sent him sent shivers down both his and the woman's spine.

"How dare you…" Ichigo's voice was like venom as he hefted the huge teenager onto his shoulders easily. The woman near the man seemed affronted as she took a daring step forward.

"How dare we? How dare you for invading our home, what right do have to do all of this?" Ichigo levelled his glare solely on her and felt a form of satisfaction when her bravery seemed to evaporate.

"We didn't come here to mindlessly attack, we came here because your stupid ass laws have condemned one of my friends!"

The woman and the man took a step back in surprise, Rukia Kuchiki was these people's friends?

This time the man attempted to speak.

"Whilst I am sorry that the lovely Miss. Kuchiki has to die, she still did ignore the law of giving her Shinigami powers to someone else".

Ichigo was angry at how stupid these people were, he almost growled, however he couldn't waste time here talking to what essentially was a brick wall, he needed to get Chad to Hanataro who could heal him. Before Ichigo could run, the captain in-front of him seemingly disappeared and reappeared in-front of Ichigo, him bringing his blades downwards towards them, the woman, the man and Chad himself thought that that was it, Ichigo couldn't have possibly be strong or fast enough to block that attack.

So when Ichigo managed to bring his blade up and block the man's attack with extreme ease, even though he was carrying Chad, it was safe to say that everyone was gobsmacked, the man was so shocked so he didn't react in time when Ichigo kicked outwards with his foot, causing the man to gasp and jump back.

The silence was deafening whilst the man and the woman took a second to catch their bearings. One of the Ryoka's had enough Reiatsu to block a captain's sealed blade.

Before anyone could say anything Ichigo pointed his blade upwards and swung it down, everyone expected him to swing it at the man but Ichigo proved them wrong again when he pointed it at the woman at the last second and a huge amount of bright blue Reiatsu flew from his blade.

The attack was so quick that the woman closed her eyes, preparing for the pain, however she never felt it as when she opened her eyes, the strange man had blocked the attack. Once he had pushed the attack back he attempted to see Ichigo and Chad but both were surprised when they noticed that they had retreated from the battle.

"Whoa! That boy's pretty darn fast, I'd need to release just to catch up with him!" The man turned around and smile cheekily as he walked past his fuming Lieutenant.

"CAPTAIN, why aren't you chasing after them?"

The captain turned to the woman and smiled.

"Well… Nanao-chan, I see no reason to, I'm sure we'll see that guy again soon, now c'mon, we need to go see Yama-ji, and I feel like I need to ask him something rather important!" With that, the captain continued onwards towards the first division.

Nanao sighed as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance, her captain could be so un-professional at times.

**LINE BREAK**

Ichigo ran, he ran as fast as he had ever ran in his life, he couldn't afford the slightest second of slowing down.

Because every second he wasted was just another second that his best friend came closer to death. He needed to get to Hanataro now otherwise he friend wouldn't make it.

_C'mon, I'm almost there, just hold on Chad!_

_**Kingy! Stop panicking and calm yourself!**_

_I can't! I have to keep rushing!_

_**I'm not saying to slow down, I'm just saying to think CLEARLY you moron! Take a second to sense where the Sandman and sad-eyes are first.**_

_What do you mean, I'm heading straight in their direction!_

_**I know that, but can't you sense the other Reiatsu pressure there is?**_

_What Reiat- Wait, there is another pressure… I recognise it! It's… It's one of those guys who came to get Rukia in the first place._

_**And they're right in-front of the Giant's only hope.**_

Ichigo didn't know he could go any faster, but somewhere deep in his reserve of energy he found that extra speed, Ichigo landed on the closest rooftop and as soon as his foot touched the roof he shot of through the air like a bullet. To any Shinigami's eye who wasn't a high level Fukataicho or higher didn't even see him pass by. Unfortunately, someone did and a distinct sound of bells jingling seemed to follow where he went.

Since Ichigo's speed increase he had at least doubled how fast he was previously going he had made great time in making it to his companions. So when he came up to them, he knew he couldn't waste time so as he sped towards them he saw the other person he sensed and his eyes narrowed. It was the red-head who took Rukia.

Almost teleporting, Ichigo appeared in-front of the pineapple haired Shinigami and without a word of warning manages to bring his fist straight into his face whilst keeping his friend stable on his shoulder. He expected the man he punched to stumble back what he didn't expect was for the man to fly back and crash into the wall far behind creating a huge impact within it. Not wasting a second Ichigo turned to Hanataro and gently placed Chad on the ground in-front of the man.

"Hanataro, please heal chad!"

Hanataro still shocked at Ichigo's sudden appearance only managed to nod as he lowered himself to his knees and started to emit a slight glow from his hands as he began to work on healing Ichigo's friend. The orange haired fellow sighs in slight relief in knowing that his friend was at least being treated for his wounds now. But he still had a big problem in the form of a red pineapple.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Ganju, please make sure that Hanataro is taken care of whilst he heals Chad, I'll make sure nothing gets in his or your way, just keep him safe!"

Ganju nods as he unsheathes his short-blade and begins to guard over the healing Shinigami.

Ichigo turns back to the man he had essentially punched through a wall and is surprised to see the man with an incredibly bruised face, so bruised in fact that one of his eyes was closed shut due to instant swelling. It was another reminder that Ichigo was ridiculously stronger than he was before when he had first met Zangetsu.

"You bashtard, who do you think you are, all you've done is ruin Rukia's life, don't you know that?"

The bruised man's voice was shaky and he had developed a peculiar speech impediment, most likely caused from some of his teeth being broken from Ichigo's sudden punch. The red-haired man shakily unsheathes his blade and points it towards the orange carrot-top.

Ichigo snorts.

"Stand down you idiot, you can't even see right, and your whole body is shaking from the shock of my punch!" Ichigo hadn't bothered to bring Zangetsu over his shoulder, he already knew that Renji had no chance in winning if he decided to start a fight.

"I'm not going to fight you! But I am going to ask you something". The man seems to pause in his one-eyed glare at Ichigo at this.

"If you care so much about Rukia, why the HELL AREN'T YOU TRYING TO SAVE HER YOURSELF?"

"SHUT-UP DON'T PRETEND YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING".

Ichigo softens his glare.

"Then explain it to me then, but know that I am going to save Rukia, no matter who I have to beat into the ground!" It looked like Renji was going to speak but was interrupted as a strange pink-haired kid kicked him in the face, knocking the pineapple out.

Ichigo just stared, what the hell had just happened there?

_Zangetsu, I'm not hallucinating am I?_

_**No… Kingy. No you're not.**_

_So I am correct in seeing a grown man get drop kicked into unconsciousness by what looks like a toddler?_

_**Yes Kingy… y-yes you did.**_

…

…

…

_Can I tell you something?_

_**Shoot King!**_

_I really, really hate this place…_

_**Heh… ditto King!**_

"So, you're one of them Ryoka we talked about in the captain's meeting eh?"

Even though Ichigo hadn't seen the person that the voice was connected to, he already knew he was going to hate the person. Turing behind him, he saw the most intimidating person in the Soul Realm standing behind his companions, his sword dangling threateningly close to Hanataro and Chad.

Ichigo saw nothing but red at his friends being threatened so casually like that.

Dashing forward, Ichigo either ignored or didn't notice the bright blue Reiatsu glowing around him, he grabbed the obviously captain Shinigami by the face, and threw him instantly over his shoulder with all of his strength. A resounding crash and boom was the noise that signalled the man's landing. Ichigo took a deep breath to calm himself, anger brings nothing but stupid mistakes and dangerous actions.

"You okay Hanataro, Ganju?"

The two men in question nod, their jaws practically touching the ground.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT WAS GREAT! I just know that this fight will be a freaking BLAST!"

Ichigo slowly turned to the tallest man he had ever seen, sighed when the little kid from before hopped onto the man's shoulder.

_Damn it, can't anyone in this blasted place, not have a stupid ass quirk?_

_**Wait, what was baldies and Pineapple's quirks?**_

_Well… Ikkaku's head was so well waxed that I could see my reflection in the guy's head, and Renji's hair is red and is shaped like a pineapple, need I go on?_

_**Okay, okay… point proven. Don't be an ass about it.**_

The small child on the giants shoulder spoke.

"AH ha! Ken-chan's found a friend, what's your name orange?"

Ichigo ignored the insult to his hair because it was just a kid and answered.

"The names Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours?"

The small girl exploded in happiness as she hopped from "Ken-chan's" shoulder and landed on his and hugged the side of his head viciously.

Ichigo heard his blade laughing his ass off through his mind.

"Alright, Yachiru, that's enough, I wanna' fight him!"

"Awww, okay Ken-chan!" Yachiru gave one last hug and then jumped back onto the big man's shoulder, all Ichigo could do was stare in bewilderment.

_I am still in enemy territory right?_

_**Last time I checked King, why?**_

_Just wondering why she hugged me is all._

_**Yea… that is a mystery…**_

"Hey, Ichigo! Fight me!"

Ichigo shook his head to clear it and levelled a glare at the man.

"No! Go away you madman!"

The man frowned slightly as Yachiru pouted cutely on his shoulder.

"Well then what will it take you to fight me?"

Ichigo had to do a double take, was this man offering him something just to fight him?

"Are you serious?"

The man grinned sadistically and nodded.

"Well, let's start with your names and why you want to fight me".

The man shrugged.

"Name's Kenpachi Zakari, Taicho of the 11th division, the little brat is Yachiru Kusajishi, my Fukataicho. I wanna' fight you because you beat Ikkaku in three hits, that means you must be strong, I wanna' see if that's true, so fight me!"

Yachiru swatted Kenpachi's head when he called her brat but smiled happily at his declaration and waved her arms in excitement.

"YAY, Ken-chan and Berry-chan are going to fight!"

Ichigo frowned, these people were mad, no doubt about that.

"Okay then, I'll fight you for one more thing okay?"

"Yes, yes, hurry up and say it, I'll do it after we fight!"

"When I win, I want you to join our side in saving Rukia Kuchiki!"

Silence strikes everyone at Ichigo's bold request.

Soon enough though Kenpachi begins to howl with laughter.

"Oh! I am just gonna' love this fight. Sure kid, even if you just give me decent fight I'll help ya!"

Ichigo nods.

"Okay, then, let's fight already!"

"Ichigo-san, don't! That's Kenpachi-Taicho, said to be the strongest captain outside of the Sotaicho, you don't stand a chance!"

Ichigo stood on after Hanataro's due warning, simply standing there in silence, until finally he spoke calmly and clearly.

"So… what you are saying, is that if I beat this guy, I can beat any of the other Taicho's?"

"What? No I'm saying you can't win!"

Ichigo turns his head to look at his companions, noticing that Chad had stabilised and he smiled slightly at them.

"Don't worry, I'll beat this guy and then we get his help, what could go wrong?"

"Yachiru, leave us, I wanna' enjoy this fight to the fullest!"

"Oh fine!" the little Fukataicho blows a raspberry at Kenpachi and then jumps over to Ichigo's companions, landing on Chad's chest and poking his unconscious face.

Even Ichigo was in a potential lethal position, he couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped from his mouth at that sight.

"Please hold on for one second" spoke a calm and quiet voice.

Ichigo turned to the voice and was surprised to see two new people in the area, both women. But his eyes stayed mostly on the woman with the captain's Haori, his eyes widened.

_Shit! I can't fight two Taichos!_

_**Calm down King, look, she hasn't drawn her sword, just wait and see what happens.**_

"Tch, what are you doing here?"

The woman looks at Kenpachi and smiles slightly, and Ichigo for some reason felt dread just seeing the smile, never mind having the smile placed on him.

"I am simply here to make sure no one dies" she says kindly as her eyes briefly lock with Ichigo's and his soul's stops for a second.

_What in the world was that feeling?_

_**No idea King!**_

"I am to assume you are the Ryoka named Kurosaki Ichigo aren't you?" Ichigo was almost taken back by the politeness that the enemy Taicho held towards him, it was a welcome change from the usual hostility.

"I am, if you know my name, I hope I can know yours in return".

The woman smiles at Ichigo's polite request as she nods.

"My name is Unohana Retsu, Taicho of the fourth division, the young lady beside me is my Fukataicho; Kotetsu Isane". Isane blushes as she nods at her introduction.

Ichigo's face lights up.

"Fourth squad? Please, I beg of you, check on my friend. Hanataro has stabilised him but I'd like to make sure he was okay if that's alright".

Unohana continues to smile but a puzzled look crosses her face.

"I am your enemy, why would I heal an enemy member?"

"Because your squad is the medic squad and a medic is too heal any injured person, be it friend or foe, right?"

Unohana's look ceases as she smiles brighter.

"Ah it seems you have some knowledge of the art of healing, am I correct?"

Ichigo blushes at the guess but nods all the same.

"Err yes, back in my world, I help out at a medical clinic in my spare time".

Unohana nods pleasantly as she walks over to his companions, Ganju takes a nervous step forward but is stopped by Ichigo's look and Hanataro blushes at his Taicho's praise at his job well done. Unohana beckon's Isane over and they both begin to check over the giant for any lasting wounds or any wounds that Hanataro could've missed.

"For GODS SAKE, CAN WE FIGHT NOW?"

Ichigo turned back to Kenpachi and nods and without stopping is in-front of the huge man in a second.

Kenpachi grins happily as he brings down his jagged blade with one hand, Ichigo waits for the last moment before using his arm to push away the blade-wielding arm, he then follows up with a vicious palm strike that cause Kenpachi to fly back into the stair leading to the spire. Once again everyone present was shocked at the skill displayed to push back a Taicho.

However the laughter from said Taicho was unsurprising as he charged from the hole he created in the stairs unscathed. He was on Ichigo within a matter of seconds, once again swinging his blade downwards.

Ichigo frowned, f he was going to make the same mistake twice, he'd punish the idiot severely for it, he pushed away the Taicho's bladed arm once again but instead of attacking him with his hand, Ichigo quickly brought Zangetsu from over his shoulder in a devastating downwards slash that connected with Kenpachi's body and sliced the man down from the shoulder into his foot.

Meanwhile, the onlookers were shocked into disbelief, this strange Ryoka had manage to cut the so-called invincible Taicho. Unohana's eyes opened slightly from their near-closed state after deeming Chad fully healed.

_This Ichigo person is… curious… He risks his life just to save one person… Kurosaki Ichigo, what is it you fight for?_

One again laughter is what brings everyone back from their thoughts as Kenpachi stumbles back slightly from the devastating slash and laughs like a maniac.

Ichigo stares, shocked as the man seemingly laughs of an attack that almost killed his third seat.

_What is this guy?_

_**Calm down Kingy, just keep calm and keep use his obvious uncaring of his health against him!**_

Ichigo nods shakily as he refocuses his mind on the battle.

"This is awesome, it's been so long since I've been cut!" Kenpachi looks at Ichigo with an insane grin as he reaches up to his eye patch.

Unohana gasps in surprise.

_He's going for that so soon? Just how strong is this Ryoka?_

"This is great, so soon into the battle and I have to do this, Ichigo Kurosaki, you're one strange guy!" the crazy Taicho laughs as he grips the eye patch and in one swift tug, tears it straight off and as soon as he did that, Ichigo realised that he may have bitten of more than he could actually chew at this point.

Yellow, unstable Reiatsu breaks forth and creates a huge pillar, which broke off into the air, seemingly not stopping.

Everyone except Ichigo and Unohana were the only people crushed to the ground.

Ichigo takes a second to see his friends being crushed by the guys Reiatsu alone.

_I need to take this someplace else! With Chad just being healed, he won't survive the pressure!_

_**I hear that, we need to take this guy away from here… NOW!**_

Ichigo nods as he readies himself, but Kenpachi seemingly appearing in-front of him stops that and Ichigo is forced to jump back, the completely wrong direction he wanted the battle to go.

_Damn it, he's so fast!_

_**Focus King! He's still swinging wildly, simply wait and strike, that's your best option right now!**_

Before Ichigo could do anything Kenpachi was on him in seconds, bringing his sword across, Ichigo hopped upwards and twisted his body to avoid the blade whist also bringing his own blade downwards on Kenpachi's spiky head. He expected Kenpachi to jump back, surely he understood the need for a head right?

But no, Kenpachi simply titled his head to the side and allowed the blade to strike his neck, but what surprised Ichigo the most was his blade simply bouncing off of his neck.

Ichigo changed tactics and kicked the man in the face as hard as possible, thanking his lucky stars when he staggered the man long enough to jump over him and head up the stairs, knowing that the crazy Taicho would be following.

He needed to lead the man away from his friends, Hanataro had already gone unconscious from such vicious Reiatsu being near him. He needed Kenpachi Zakari to follow him… even if it terrified him to the soul.

Back with the others Unohana frowned she knew how hard it could be to be under the 11th Taicho's fully released Reiatsu, it caused most captains to falter in their steps, try as he might Unohana could easily see the terrified expression when Kenpachi had ripped the eye patch.

_Kurosaki Ichigo… I'm sure if you had met any other Taicho you might've had a chance but against Kenpachi…_ Unohana took a moment to check over those with her, she was glad no one had been killed from the pressure, and she was even proud of her Fukataicho who managed to at least raise her head upwards when the Reiatsu struck.

_Ichigo Kurosaki… I hope you know just what you got yourself into._

**LINE BREAK**

Ichigo ran, he ran as fast as he could, he needed time to think, to come up with a plan of attack, he needed to THINK.

_My blade didn't cut…_

_**King, calm down!**_

_My blade bounced off his skin!_

_**I know King, I know!**_

_How can I beat someone I cannot even cut?_

_**Listen to yourself King!**_

_I'm going to lose, I am going to die here…_

_**GOD DAMN IT, LISTEN TO ME ICHIGO.**_

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, well he had too because he was no longer within the Seireitei, he was in his inner-world.

"What, what is this?"

_**Damn it King! Will you just calm down for one second!**_

"I can't be in here, he's after me, and he's going to kill me!"

A resounding sound of a punch could be heard as Ichigo fell to the ground, Ichigo held his cheek as he stared up at Zangetsu who looked absolutely furious.

_**I refuse…**_

"Zan-Zangetsu, what?"

_**I refuse to be used by a CHICKEN-SHIT LIKE YOU!**_

Ichigo sat there shocked as his Zanpakuto released his anger.

_**How dare you use the name Ichigo Kurosaki!**_

"Zangetsu, what do you me-"

_**That name was given to someone who was brave and didn't become a coward at the first sign of danger!**_

Ichigo managed to stand up and stare at his partner whose fists were clenched so hard, blood began to seep from them.

_**How could you just admit death so easily? How could you give up on your friends, your family, how could you just GIVE UP ON RUKIA?**_

Ichigo didn't know what to say, what could he say to that?

_**Have could you just give up on our friendship?**_

That sentence shocked Ichigo to the core. Is that what he had done? Had he so easily given up with just _ONE_ setback? Ichigo felt sick with himself, his blade was right, how dare he use the name of Ichigo Kurosaki if he just gave up like that!

Ichigo chuckled at his stupidity and his blade rounded on that.

_**What's so funny you fucking coward? Have you lost it already?**_

"Zangetsu… Thank you".

Zangetsu frowned.

_**What are you thanking me for you moron?**_

"You're right, how could I give up so easily? I don't know what came over me, I really don't. But I now know something very important".

_**And what would that be?**_

Ichigo looks his partner in the eye, his eyes burning with the fires of determination.

"I now know that I am never fighting alone, I always have you; my Zanpakuto… and my friend fighting by my side…"

His blade let out a snort or annoyance.

_**Of course I am always with ya! You can't get rid of me that easily!**_ He states proudly as he extends his hand forward.

Ichigo looks at the appendage and reaches his own hand out towards it, when he grasps the hand, thoughts poor into his mind.

His blade grins.

_**There, I've taught you something really special that'll knock that mad bastard down a peg or two!**_

Ichigo stared bewildered at his blade.

"What did you do?"

_**You talked about me always fighting with ya! With what I just taught you, that ideal will become reality… see ya soon… partner! **_

With that Zangetsu waves his arm in a goodbye motion and Ichigo can't help but wave back because he now knew that he wasn't fighting alone and that too many people were relying upon him to just coward out right now. Ichigo closed his eyes as he thought of all of his friends and he nodded.

This "mad bastard" as his friend put it… was going down.

But before he went he heard another voice.

_Ichigo… when you are depressed, scared or grieving, it rains in this world, I wonder if you understand what a lonely place this is when your being rained upon. So to stop that rain, I will also give you my power, as I hate the rain… as does Zangetsu… Ichigo become strong and protect those you love._

Q's voice was too quiet to be heard any more, but Ichigo knew he had said something else as well.

_Become strong so you can protect them… from me._

Somewhere in that lonely world was a beast that was getting stronger, it looked up for seemingly no reason, and continued to stare, it had heard everything that had been said, even the last part… it lowered its head as it continued onwards to seemingly nowhere.

It had a lot to think about…

**LINE BREAK**

"Heh, so it seems you're back from wherever you were".

Ichigo turns to the source of the voice to see the crazy Taicho from before looking as dangerous as ever standing not so far behind him, but this time…

Ichigo didn't feel any fear at all.

He brings Zangetsu up in his stance and stares his opponent down, his eyes piercing right into Kenpachi's soul.

"Oh? Done running are we? I can't let you escape when you made me feel so alive so soon!"

"Che! I wasn't running, my friends couldn't handle your stupidly large Reiatsu, so I simply decided that this place would be better for a battle!"

Kenpachi levels his jagged sword on his shoulder and smirks.

"Whatever you say Ryoka…"

Kenpachi dashes forwards and swings his blade across like before and just like before Ichigo hops upwards and makes the same attack, Kenpachi tilts his neck again expecting the blade to repeat its last performance but is genuinely surprised when the blade cuts deep into the side of his neck and is then viciously yanked out, causing as much damage as possible. Blood spurts everywhere and Zangetsu is covered with it.

Ichigo smirks.

"You fight alone don't you? Your blade doesn't respond to you doesn't it?"

Kenpachi's eyes widen slightly.

"Allow me to show you what working with you partner can do!" With that Ichigo lets one of his hands let go of Zangetsu's handle whilst the other lowers Zangetsu slightly.

"Hey! What are you doing? If you think you've beaten me that easily, you're an idiot!"

"Heh! I'm not stopping, I am simply accepting my partner's help is all!"

Kenpachi's eyes widen as he prepares his next attack, he begins to charge his body with the raging Reiatsu surrounding him, and it explodes around him in a yellowish vortex. His power was incredible and only a few people would be able to stand up against this kind of power.

Ichigo wasn't afraid though, he wasn't even intimidated because he knew he wasn't fighting alone. Holding his empty hand out, he closes his eyes.

"_**Kono burēdo no kyōdai wa, tachiagaru! Soshite, soreha jin'ei no toru!"  
**_(This blades brother, rise up! And take its side!)

Red Reiatsu explodes forth from the empty hand and forms into a familiar shape within Ichigo's hand, the Reiatsu swirls in constant power as it begins to harden, the shape is correct, the length is correct, the colour is correct…

Ichigo opens his eyes and smiles.

Within his hand was _Zangetsu_.

_**That is my blade, my personal version of me! This power I gave you allows you to call forth that version in battle, thus doubling your power!**_

Ichigo gripped the White and black version of Zangetsu tightly as he brings both of his blades across to examine.

They were identical in everything except colour.

With this power Ichigo knew there was no chance he could lose.

With that he held them apart from his sides as he charged his power, he needed to show this loner that fighting by yourself was only a way to lose in the end.

"HA HA HA! ICHIGO! You make me feel alive, I haven't used this much power since _her_, you might even be better than then, here's hoping!"

Ichigo frowned.

"Shut up you idiot! If you're fighting alone, you'll never beat me!"

"What? You're using your Zanpakuto's power? Are you so weak that you rely on someone else?"

"It's not weakness, its power gained from my partner, and I intend to prove that to you!"

"Heh, whatever, as long as you give me a worthwhile last attack I don't care what that is!"

Ichigo grinned.

"Remember, after I beat you, you're on my side!"

"WHATEVER, JUST ATTACK ME!"

Ichigo charged.

Kenpachi charged.

The charged each other.

As soon as they reached the middle Ichigo shouted.

"_**Getsuga Bakuhatsu" (moon fang explosion)**_

Ichigo's attack connected with Kenpachi first and then both of Ichigo's blades instantly followed by adding another attack behind his new one.

"_**Getsuga Tenshou!"**_

Both of these deadly attacks hit Kenpachi full force and then was followed up by Ichigo himself bringing his blades downwards across where he would assume Kenpachi was, but the smoke was clouding his vision. However the sound of his blades meeting flesh confirmed his suspicions.

The smoke cleared and Ichigo looked perfectly fine whilst his opponent looked less than that.

Kenpachi looked like he had been through a meat shredder, his whole body was covered in foot deep scars and blood was practically pouring out of him at this rate. But the man was still smiling.

_Yep, defiantly better than her!_

Kenpachi fell onto Ichigo's shoulders.

"I guess you beat me kid, but I don't think I am much help like this to be honest, I can't actually move my body at all".

Ichigo chuckled.

"That's okay, Unohana-san should be able to heal you right up!"

"Heh, let's hope so, I want to fight again soon!"

"Maybe after we save Rukia okay?"

"Awww… Okay".

_**That was awesome Kingy, thinking of a new attack like that so quickly! I just have the best wielder ever! Now give me back MY sword already! **_

_No problem… thank you._

_**Tch… no thank you… moron.**_

"Hey, why aren't we moving yet?"

Ichigo laughed nervously.

"Yea about that, I kind of maybe, possibly used up most of Reiatsu with that new attack I just invented, I probably put a bit too much into it and I can't actually move as well because of that".

"You have got to be kidding me".

"Afraid not, no."

The two warriors just stood there, the larger leaning on the smaller, neither able to move just yet. But one thing still needed to be said and it was of great importance.

"Can you stop bleeding on me?"

_**CHAPTER FINISHED**_

_**Once again I break my word limit record again, this time by one thousand, adding up to over 7300 this time. Ain't I great? I really hoped you enjoyed reading and as always just say what you think! And I repeat, the paring has been finalised! I really hope you like the idea when I reveal it, hell maybe you've already figured it out. I don't know, let me see what you think in the comments or through message!**_

_**Also I am curios if anyone wants any omakes like I have for my "It's a working title" story? If so why don't you give me an idea that you'd like to see and If I find it amusing I'll give it shot! The only rule is that It can't be with any character that hasn't been seen in the story so far. But it can be with the captains of the Seiretei seeing as everyone knows who they already are. So yea, leave it in a review or message and I'll let a know If i decide to do yours, thanks ever so much for reading and as always;**_

_**This is Skeleturd Signing off for this chapter.  
JA NE!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Hollowing Power!

**THE REAL ZANGETSU  
CHAPTER FOUR: Hollowing Power!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of what I am writing; all aspects of Bleach belong to Tite Kubo and any other respective individual/company. This is all purely fanficion and should not be taken as an attack on the original Bleach, I am a huge fan of it hence why I've decided to write this fan fiction in the first place.**_

_**Author note SPOILERS FOR NON-MANGA READERS WITHIN THE NOTE: I know that no-one has said anything at the time of writing this but I feel like I need to address something relating to Ichigo's non-cannon new attack and ability. The fact of the matter is that Ichigo only learns Getsuga Tenshuo through the entire plot up to now, he is essentially a one trick pony at that point and I didn't want this story to be nothing but a Tenshuo fest! So I thought of the idea of some abilities that Zangetsu would've taught Ichigo if he actually had the chance too, the double blades is something I've always wanted the orange moron to have and while that may be answered with the manga at this point, I don't really like it, cause it's not the **__**REAL**__** Zangetsu if you know what I mean. That and I always wondered why Zangetsu had a white version of himself whilst Ichigo had a black version and not one or the other entirely. So yea just wanted to clear those things up, please enjoy the chapter. **_

_**I also want to thank you all for sticking with me through the PC troubles and in return, I present my longest chapter yet, with over 9700 words, I swear I must be writing too much for one chapter now! Please enjoy!**_

**LINE BREAK**

"Ugh! You do know that you weigh a ton right?"

"Heh! Shut up Ichigo, it's your fault that I can't even move my body in the first place!"

"Yay, Ken-chan had lots of fun fighting Ichi-chan!"

Ichigo grunted as he hefted Kenpachi upon his shoulder better so the man wouldn't fall off.

"Yea but I think "Ken-chan" needs to lay off the food a bit!"

Yachiru's laugher broke out at Ichigo's slight jab at the most feared man in the Seireitei.

"Is that right? Well I think "Ichi-chan" needs to shut-up before I shove my sword up his ass!"

"Oh yea? And how would "Ken-chan" go about doing this if he can't move?"

"Oh Ken-chan would simply wait for his body to recover enough to move and then he would go bout on his threat from before!"

"Really? Maybe "Ken-chan" should realise that "Ichi-chan" was the one carrying him otherwise "ken-chan" might be dropped… harshly!"

"Yay, Ichi-chan and Ken-chan are acting like brothers, can I be the little sister?"

Ichigo managed to turn his head to look at Kenpachi, as did Kenpachi himself did.

"Che, as if!"

Ichigo and Kenpachi's eyes widened largely at the fact that they both spoke at the same time. Ichigo turned away and once again focused on dragging Kenpachi's broken body back to where Unohana and his friends were.

_Oh god please don't tell me I'm going to become like this asshole when I die!_

_**I hope not Kingy, otherwise I'd be gone as well.**_

_That's a good point, I can't really turn into that guy if I am connected with my Zanpakuto spirit can I?_

_**Of course Kingy, and if that ever starts to happen, I'll just beat the shit out of you until you come to your senses!**_

_Well… I'm glad you care so much?_

_**No problem King!**_

Ichigo continued to drag the huge man to where he hoped was aid, he had only recovered enough Reiatsu to begin moving his body a few moments before he began to carry Kenpachi. His body was incredibly sore after using up all that Reiatsu in that last attack that he gave Zakari. The second blade of Zangetsu had vanished into Reiatsu a while back and Ichigo was thankful for that, he really didn't know how he was going to explain that one to his friends. He had already gone over keeping the second blade a secret with Kenpachi whilst they were both incapable of movement.

_**Kingy, since it seems that we're going to be walking for a while, I need to tell you something about the "Brothers Blade" technique I taught you.**_

_What is it?_

_**Well I wasn't able to tell you the disadvantage of the ability because we were in a rush.**_

_It's disadvantage?_

_**Yea, ya see this disadvantage won't actually take effect until you gain the form of Bankai or any subsequent forms.**_

_What do you mean Zangetsu?_

_**The "Brothers Blade" ability can only be used once during a battle, and if you use the power in your Shikai you'd have to return my blade to enter Bankai, which means that if you wish to use that power, I recommend that you use it when you know you're in the form you know you'll need!**_

_Huh! That's a strange disadvantage but I get it, but why can I use it only once during a fight?_

_**Well, you technically can use it twice in one fight but the fight has to be a pretty damn long fight because the waiting time for the power to become usable again is about 20 minutes. And a fight lasting for more than 20 minutes is rare when it's one on one.**_

_I see what you mean Zangetsu, thanks for the warning._

_**No problem, what kind of self-respecting Zanpakuto would I be if I didn't warn my wielder of my abilities pros and cons?**_

_You're quite full of yourself right now._

_**Of course I am, my wielder just bested someone who is considered one of the strongest, if not THE strongest out of the Taicho's, obviously I'm going to be smug about it!**_

_Ha! When you look at it in that way, I can see your point!_

And with that conversation over Ichigo continued onwards to where he hoped help was, he was at least thankful that both he and Kenpachi were alive, Kenpachi especially, Ichigo had really not held back at all back there, in fear of losing.

Ichigo was also really thankful that Yachiru had only shown up as soon as Ichigo regained the feeling within his body, he knew that the kid would have no chance at keeping a secret, she seemed too hyperactive to do so. But there was another thing that Ichigo could complain about, due to the extremely ridiculous amount of blood, Ichigo's upper left part of his Shihakusho was completely drenched in blood and ruined, so he had to cut that piece of material off from his clothes leaving his entire upper-left chest area plus his left arm naked. Safe to say it was pretty cold.

Ichigo groaned as he turned another corner and was once again disappointed to see just another corridor.

"How far did I run? I don't remember it being this far!"

"Well I did chase you for a while, you were just going so fast that I could barely keep up".

Ichigo sighed, just how long was he going to be lugging this huge oaf around for?

"Well at the very least, it's good knowing that I have your help in saving Rukia, so I want to run through what you're going to be doing while I get her".

"What am I doing? I better be fighting otherwise I'm not going to be happy".

"Well, I want you to find the rest of the Ryoka and protect them, and if that leads you to fighting some of the Shinigami around the place, you can indulge yourself can't you?"

"Tch… well if that's the only option I suppose It isn't bad, but I expect another fight soon after you save this Rukia chick!"

Ichigo wasn't looking forward to the idea of fighting Kenpachi again but if he was going to keep someone who was supposedly one of the most powerful Shinigami in the Seireitei he was going to have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Yea, yea I suppose that is fair, just don't expect the fight as soon as we save her, you might have to wait for a while for the chance to have a rematch". Kenpachi was going to reply but he was cut off by the little pink haired child on his back who jumped from him back onto his spiky head, increasing the weight Ichigo had to carry near his head, causing said orange carrot-top to almost topple over.

"Hey, you little twerp! What was that for!?"

Yachiru leapt from Kenpachi's head onto the floor in-front of Ichigo and smiled cutely.

"We're almost there now! Their all just around the corner here! C'mon Ichi-chan! Almost there!" Ichigo sighed in relief, thank Christ that they were almost there now otherwise Ichigo didn't know if he'd manage to carry Kenpachi much longer, the guy was a 7 foot muscle tank!

"Oh thank god!" Ichigo exclaimed in happiness as when he turned the corner, he saw the stairs that he remembered specifically running up to escape from Kenpachi.

"HA! It seems you have to carry me down the huge amount of stairs Ichigo!"

Ichigo paused as he stared down the massive amount of stairs that he now had to stumble down with baggage that weighed around 600 pounds. Ichigo then looks at the man on his shoulder and smiles evilly.

Now, Kenpachi has always been known as one of the bravest Taicho's and that nothing has ever scared or worried him outright, but when he saw the smile on Ichigo's face he figured that he had just felt the first feeling of fear in his time as a Taicho.

"Ichigo… what are you doing?"

Ichigo said nothing as he lowered Kenpachi from his shoulder and adjusted him so that he was facing the stairs first. The man's eye's widened in surprise.

"Don't you da-" Kenpachi warning was cut short as he felt the sandal of the Ryoka push against his back sending him flying down the stairs.

"I'LL SEE YOU DOWN THERE!" Ichigo shouts as he stretches his neck and begins to slowly stroll down the stairs, his eyes finding amusement in seeing Kenpachi roll down the stairs in more annoyance than pain.

"AH HA! That looks like fun!" the young voice of Yachiru surprises Ichigo as she appeared on his shoulder, looking excitedly from Kenpachi falling down the stairs and at Ichigo himself.

And before Ichigo knew it he himself was falling down the stairs of Seireitei even faster than Kenpachi from the kick that Yachiru had given him.

"HOLY CRAAAAP!" He shouted as he continued to fall, and much like Kenpachi, he felt more annoyed that in pain from the falling.

Somewhere in Ichigo's mind he wondered what would be the response from all of the people at the bottom when they see two of the strongest Shinigami falling down a huge amount of stairs comically.

**LINE BREAK**

Unohana sighed in relief as the huge amount of power dissipated from when Kenpachi and Ichigo had surely fought.

_Thank the Spirit King! The amount of power Kenpachi was releasing from that last attack was almost enough to bring down the whole surrounding area. But still… I find that it was quite a large amount of overkill for just one man._

Unohana eyes landed upon the giant of a man that had just awakened from his injuries, even though he was in a potentially dangerous situation he seemed to be completely calm.

Isane had asked him why he seemed so calm around so many unknown individuals and he had simply stated that "if Ichigo had entrusted my wellbeing with you all, I have nothing to fear from you", what he said had also caused Unohana to become more intrigued by the teen in question.

_He had such terrifying power and yet, here is someone who trusts Ichigo with his life completely… but how is such a thing possible when said Ichigo has such enormous power? How is he supposedly so well-liked and yet be so strong?_

Unohana's thoughts were cut short as she heard something coming from the stairway of which Ichigo and Kenpachi had gone.

Looking towards the stairs, Unohana had to stop herself from laughing out loud at what she saw.

Zakari Kenpachi, the scariest Shinigami was falling down the stairs in a comical manner. What was the funniest part was the fact that the man wasn't even in pain from the falling as seen by the pure annoyance plastered on his face.

Unohana managed to calm herself down from the inner laughter but when she saw the orange haired Ryoka falling down the stairs in the same manner as the Taicho but continuously screaming out in anger. She had to bring her hand up to hide the smile and light laughter that came from her. But a strange thought crossed her mind as she saw both of the fighters land upon the ground.

_Wait… if both of them are still alive… who won?_

That question was answered when Ichigo picked himself, grumbling all the time and then he reached onwards and heaved the huge Taicho onto his feet and then onto his shoulders. And that is when Unohana's question was answered.

_He beat Kenpachi? He doesn't even look injured, just his Shihakusho is damaged and that looks like he ripped it himself. So that huge power was his and not Kenpachi's?_

She also realised another reason as to why the teen; Sado wasn't worried at all. With a friend with the power of Ichigo's why would you be worried when he would just come save you?

Unohana also felt something she hadn't felt in a long time when she figured out that Ichigo beat Kenpachi like he did, a feeling she hadn't felt for over 200 years. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to be thinking of the past, it was stupid to do so in the current situation.

Ichigo stumbled over with Kenpachi on his shoulder, Yachiru popping up from behind Kenpachi and landing in-front of Unohana.

"Pretty-chan! Ken-chan had such a fun time fighting Ichi-chan!" the little kid shouted as everyone's shocked faces turned to the pair, except for Unohana who had already figured out what had happened during the fight. Ganju was the first to speak.

"Y-you beat him?"

Ichigo scoffed as he dropped the large Taicho from his shoulder in-front of Unohana lack a sack of potatoes.

"Of-course! I said I'd win didn't I? And when I promise to win… I will!"

Everyone was shocked still at Ichigo's bold statement, before he sat down and relaxed somewhat.

His eyes widened happily at seeing his best friend awake and smiling at him.

"Chad! You're okay!"

Chad gave a thumbs up as a reply.

Ichigo turned towards Unohana.

"Unohana-san, could you please heal Kenpachi… He kind of owes me a favour". One of Unohana's delicate eyebrows raised up at that statement.

"Heh! He made me offer to help him otherwise he wouldn't fight me" Kenpachi says loudly as he continued to simply bleed on the ground.

Unohana's eyes went from the bleeding man to Ichigo and then back to the bleeding man before she sighed in resignation at the fact that Kenpachi would do something like that to fight someone really strong.

"You do realise that I if I heal Kenpachi so that he can help you in your plans, then I would be considered a traitor to the Seireitei as well".

Ichigo eyes widened in surprise as Unohana said this.

"Oh damn! I didn't realise… but wait, you healed my friend, and doesn't that make you a traitor already?" Ichigo asks in confusion. Unohana stares at Ichigo in the eyes for a few moments before a smile broke out on her face and she began to heal the bleeding man on the floor.

"You seem to have caught me red-handed… Kurosaki-san…"

Ichigo smiled happily at that.

"Taicho… are you sure?" Isane, the fourth squads Fukataicho asked of her captain as she nervously looked toward her.

"Yes, Isane-chan, something has been bothering me about the whole thing relating to Rukia Kuchiki's… "Unique" circumstances".

"What do you mean Unohana-san?" asked Ichigo as Hanataro began to replenish his Reiatsu as best as possible.

"Well, I have no conclusive proof, but ever since the warrant for Rukia-sans arrest was ordered something had just felt off about the whole thing, and since you and your companions have decided to try and save her, I feel like it is the adequate time for me to involve myself".

"I'm really grateful for your want to help. But, I'd hate for you to lose your position and endanger yourself, I already got Kenpachi's help, I'd hate to endanger anyone else!"

Unohana smiled as she healed a particular nasty looking cut on the 11th Taicho's chest.

"Whilst I am appreciative of your worry for my well-being, I believe that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and Isane-chan".

"I'm sure you are, but I really hate the idea of another person that I put in danger!" Ichigo's voice almost sounded desperate now. Unohana took a moment to take her eyes off of Kenpachi and to stare at Ichigo, a small smile playing across her face.

"Very well, then It seems that I cannot convince you to allow me to join your side, but what I can do is stay undercover and see what I can find within the Seireitei itself whilst you and Kenpachi do what you plan to do…"

Ichigo let out a relieved sigh at Unohana's statement.

_Thank god!_

_**Hey what's wrong with having her help?**_

_Because I've already probably ruined two members of the Shinigami's lives by having them join me, I don't want to add more people to that list, anyway, she is helping us by going undercover as she said._

_**I suppose your right about that, but I gotta' say; damn your good-will! All it does is cause us trouble in the end.**_

_Heh, I can't disagree with you there._

Ichigo shook his head as he stood back up.

"Right, well, I better continue onwards, Kenpachi! When you're healed up, I want you to find the rest of the Ryoka in the Seireitei and protect them from danger, Chad! You go with him and help keep our friends safe as well!"

Unohana nods, that plan that Ichigo gave was smart, best to split the two strongest members of the group so that they can split the amount of attention that they receive, giving each of them a better chance at winning against any enemies.

"That sounds like a good plan Ichigo-san, I and Isane will return to our division when I have healed Kenpachi-san, but what are you going to be doing?"

Ichigo smiled as he scratched his bare upper-left chest.

"I am going to be going on ahead with Ganju and Hanataro, with his help we should be able to sneak into the Spire without the guards knowing!"

"That sound great Ichigo-chan, but I think I need to interrupt!"

Everyone turned to the new voice and some were confused when all they saw was a black cat standing a bit away.

"A black cat?" asked Hanataro as he rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was in-fact real.

"Ichigo-chan, I was watching your fight and I must say that I am greatly impressed at the skill you showed during it! But I must ask you to follow me as I have some very important training for you!"

Ichigo stood confused as he scratched his head, "special training?" what training could he go through right now? He was kind of in a hurry at the moment.

The cat nodded its head as it hopped onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"But, we're so close now! I can't just drop it and do some training!"

The cat was going to respond before Ganju placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ichigo, go with the cat! I and Hanataro will have a better chance at sneaking in without your massive Reiatsu alerting everyone to where we are!"

Ichigo briefly thought that the first part of what Ganju said sounded really stupid before Ichigo scowled and lowered his head in defeat.

"Very well… But when I get to the Spire, I better see both of you safe and sound!" Ganju gave a Chad like thumbs up whilst Hanataro nervously smiled.

"Right, Yoruichi-san, lead the way" and with that Ichigo and the cat disappeared. Ganju and Hanataro went on ahead and Unohana continued to heal Kenpachi's wounds with Chad and Isane with her. But something still bothered the healing Taicho.

_Ichigo called the cat Yoruichi, but surely that can't be the Yoruichi… Right?_

However everyone seemed to have forgotten about a certain red-haired individual that was previously knocked into a wall. But said individual seemed to have disappeared from his previous location.

**LINE BREAK**

Ichigo had followed Yoruichi into a hidden cave within the huge mountain that was located within the centre of the Seireitei. He still detested the idea of leaving his comrade to defend for themselves, he was supposed to be the strongest out of his friends and yet he wasn't even out there helping them.

_**Oh Shut up Kingy! Just think about it, whatever training Yoruichi has for us will probably help out a lot!**_

_I know but, I just hate the fact that I'm not with them right now! I'm supposed to protect them!_

… _**Kingy, you are just too good hearted for your own good… **_

"Ichigo-chan, I know you hate the idea of being here whilst your friends are still out there, but trust me, this training will help you incredibly… but first you need to rest to regain as much of your Reiatsu as possible!"

Ichigo hated it but he knew that Yoruichi was right about his Reiatsu, he still didn't have all of it back, even with Hanataro replenishing a lot of it, and he still had loads missing.

_Yoruichi has a point I guess… I really don't like this though!_

_**Oh quit your bitching Kingy! The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we can train and the sooner we can go save the midget and the rest of your friends.**_

Ichigo sighed, he knew that Zangetsu was right but it didn't mean that he had to like it at all.

"Okay Yoruichi, I'll get some rest". The cat nodded at Ichigo before disappearing around a corner in the cave whilst Ichigo lied down underneath a bed sheet for warmth, when his upper-left chest hit the ground he groaned.

_What the hell am I going to do about this tear in my Shihakusho?_

_**No idea Kingy, but I think it looks awesome, adds a certain kind of rugged look to ya! I think that you should keep this look.**_

_I suppose you're right in a way, but damn my chest is cold because of it!_

_**Well then, why don't ya wrap some bandages around your body and arm them? It'll keep them warm and still keep the rugged dangerous look to ya!**_

_That's actually not a bad idea, the new look would help intimidate some of the weaker enemies that I might have to face._

_**YEA! And it also makes sure that when you summon the second blade, the sleeve won't get in the way of summoning it in the first place.**_

_Once again, you have a valid point, I guess I'll get to wrap my body in bandages. _

Ichigo pushed himself up as he removed the bed sheet from his body, walking across the cavern he found himself within, he picked up the bandages nearby began the process of wrapping his chest and left arm with it.

_You do know that this is a waste of medical materials right?_

_**Yea but who cares if you look more badass because of it**_!

_You know… I wish I knew what little world you live in._

_**That "little world" you called it is your head dumbass!**_

… _Shit… _

Ichigo finished up wrapping his body and flexed his arms to test it out, after making sure that his arm had full mobility with the bandages on he was happy to see that he did in fact have full mobility with it.

Ichigo yawned as he returned to the bedroll.

Due to all of the fighting and running he had been doing today he hadn't even noticed how tired he was.

_I guess I really do need some sleep…_

_**Yea, I wasn't going to say anything about that but have you do look like shit!**_

_Thanks, glad to know you care about me you ass!_

_**HAhahah!**_

Ichigo grumbled as he shifted underneath the bed sheet.

It wasn't long before Ichigo had fallen asleep and entered his inner-world.

**LINE BREAK**

_**Welcome back Kingy! **_

Ichigo turned around on top of the skyscraper to see his alabaster white copy smirk at him whilst waving.

"So… what's on today's agenda of learning?"

_**What makes you think that I have anything to teach you?**_

Ichigo smirked as he strolled over to his blade, noticing that Zangetsu also had the Shihakusho change, however his bandages were black which contrasted with the white Shihakusho.

"Because, since we've got here, every time that I have been dragged into this world, it was because you had something new to teach me!"

_**Ha! You know me too well partner! Now get over 'ere so I can teach ya the new technique!**_

Ichigo chuckled as he hopped over to the skyscraper Zangetsu was located on, unsheathing his blade as he did so and swing it toward Zangetsu.

A loud clang of metal is heard as Zangetsu brings his blade up and blocks Ichigo's blade. Zangetsu smirks at his wielder as he pushes him back.

_**Heh! Being a bit assertive aren't we?**_

"Well, whenever you teach me something new, we either A; have a fight or B; have a meaningful argument or something similar to that or C; we fight the hollow and absorb its power and that was only once up to now, so I'm just going with option A if that's okay with you".

Zangetsu smiled cheekily as he jumped forward swinging his blade at Ichigo's neck, Ichigo simply ducked his head and kicked out with his leg to stun Zangetsu long enough for Ichigo to swing his blade horizontally.

"_**GETSUGA TENSHUO" **_Ichigo shouts as he unleashes a massive amount of blue Reiatsu towards his partner. The attack was a second away from Zangetsu who only managed to slash his blade upwards and send out a weak version of the _**Getsuga Tenshuo**_ in an attempt to counter Ichigo's attack. However the attack had no chance to beat Ichigo's fully powered attack but it did manage to slow Ichigo's attack down and allow him to leap over the attack, but the attack just managed to strike him slightly.

When Zangetsu landed, he fell to his knees as the attack that Ichigo had sent to him had managed to clip his legs, incapacitating him at the moment.

Ichigo runs over in worry, he didn't mean to actually hurt his partner. But soon laughter breaks out as Zangetsu stands up, the harsh looking burn on his leg gone as if it was never there in the first place.

"What?"

Zangetsu smirked as the leg part of his Shihakusho reformed around his legs.

_**Whoa King! That was one hell of an attack! I'm proud of ya! And for that I think you deserve a reward, and for the reason I'm so fine right now? I'm simply a form I use within your mind, I'm actually just your blade, so damaging this form isn't permanent!**_

"That's… awfully convenient…"

_**Ain't it just?**_

"Anyway, what's my reward? A new attack like you said?"

Zangetsu sheaths his white blade as he walks towards his partner.

_**Well, yes but it ain't gonna' be a technique you expected…**_

"What do you mean?"

_**Well for one, this attack doesn't even require me to use it!**_

"Wait, what do you mean? I thought that all Zanpakuto techniques required… you know, the actual Zanpakuto to use?"

_**Heh, well that is USUALLY correct for most Zanpakuto… but then again, I aren't a usual Zanpakuto am I?**_

"What, like Shinigami like Zanpakuto?"

His blade nodded.

_**Now… sheath me and pay attention, this attack is unsurprisingly difficult considering the fact that you can't use me as your Reiatsu funnel.**_

Ichigo nods as he sheaths Zangetsu and prepares himself for what his Zanpakuto had to teach him.

"So what actually is this new technique for?"

_**Well, you can't always rely on me to fight with! What if your blade is taken away or you don't have enough time to unsheathe me? This technique that I about to teach you will be what you use when these situations occur!**_

"So… what's this new attack called you're going to teach me?"

Zangetsu grinned sadistically as both of his alabaster hands suddenly erupted with blood-red flames.

_**Well Kingy… I like to call this attack… No ken Getsuga (fists of the moon fang).**_

And then Zangetsu jumped forth towards Ichigo, his right fist raised high, aiming to strike Ichigo, the orange-haired Shinigami's eyes widen as he jumps back in surprise, avoiding the attack that his blade attempted, however when Zangetsu's burning fist hit the skyscraper on which they stood, his white copy's fist crashed through the roof and created a huge hole within it. Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"What the hell?"

Zangetsu stood from his strike and smiled gleefully at the huge hole within the building's roof before turning his attention back to Ichigo.

_**Ya see! That's the sort of power this attack holds.**_

"Tha-That's awesome! How do I use it?" Ichigo asked excitedly as he prepared himself.

Zangetsu smirked as he leaps Ichigo once again to strike him.

_**Figure it out for yourself why don't ya?**_

Ichigo once again had to jump away to dodge the attack coming his way.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" He shouted as Zangetsu's strike crashed into another place within the roof.

_**How the hell do you expect to learn this attack without fighting for it?**_

"But I thought I already fought you to learn it?"

_**No chance! That fight before was simply to see if you were worth teaching this technique too! And guess what! There's more!**_

"What the hell? There's more than that?"

_**Yea! This is the only time that I will attempt to teach this to you! So that means if ya lose… you'll never get to learn this technique in the first place!**_

Zangetsu jumped forth, his blood-red flaming fists raised high in offense.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he reaches over his shoulder to grasp his blade, however when his hands felt nothing he grew surprised.

_**What! You expect to learn an unarmed technique by using a weapon? You must be joking! So I'll be taking away myself from you for this!**_

Ichigo grumbled as he raised his fists in preparation, he could only hope that all those "surprise training" sessions that his dad had forced him through would help him now. Because he was going to learn this technique or his name was Ichigo Kurosaki.

However before either Ichigo or Zangetsu could attack, the strange man in black interrupted them

_Wait a moment, both of you!_

Both the Shinigami and his Zanpakuto stop and stare at the unknown man upon his common-place flagpole.

_**Aww. What do you want now!?**_

_Nothing or import, I simply wish to watch this battle…_

"Eh? How come?"

_I wish to see your development since we started this crusade to save Kuchiki Rukia._

_**Yea? Well tough shit! Get lost!**_

"Now wait a minute Zangetsu… Q, if you want to watch this then go ahead".

The black cloak spirit nodded and became silent as he simply began to watch the wielder and wielded battle.

_**Che! Whatever, now c'mon Ichigo, remember if you don't beat me this one time, you can never learn this technique.**_

"I get it already! Just come at me!"

Zangetsu smirked as he once again jumped towards Ichigo, his fists burning blood red.

Ichigo rubs his nose and then brings his arms up, moving back and forth slightly, he was ready for this.

Zangetsu comes up to Ichigo and brings his right fist straight to Ichigo's face, a unseen smirk appears on Ichigo's face as he leans his head to the right and as Zangetsu realises his mistake Ichigo brings his left fist forward and brings it close to Zangetsu's face.

Something told him he was going to enjoy punching "himself" far too much.

**LINE BREAK**

Ichigo woke up with a start as he felt the pawing of a cat on his face.

"Yoruichi-san, what the hell are you doing?"

"It is time to wake Ichigo-chan, training will now begin".

Ichigo groaned as he lifted himself up from the ground, cracking his back as the mat he was lying on wasn't very comfortable.

"Right, right, I'm getting up… how long was I asleep for anyway?" When Ichigo received no answer from the cat Ichigo turns his head to stare at where Yoruichi was before, however Ichigo was surprised to just see a plume of white smoke in place of where the cat was before.

_What the hell?_

The smoke settles and Ichigo's eyes pop out of his eye-lids as something he did not expect revealed itself from the plume of smoke.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ichigo shouts as he sees a naked dark skinned woman with purple hair. He turns his head so fast that anyone could have sworn that there was a crack.

_**Aww what the hell KINGY? You are so GAY!**_

_Shut the hell up! No I'm not!_

_**Then take another fuckin' look then!**_

Ichigo chances another look and a blush appears on his face so fast you'd be forgiven to think he is a tomato.

Laughter erupts in the cavern as the naked woman moves closer to Ichigo.

"Aww… Ichigo-chan, are you blushing?"

_**HELL YEA HE'S BLUSHING!**_

_SHUT UP!_

"Pu-Put some freakin' clothes on!"

"Aww… you don't think I'm worthy to look at Ichigo-chan?"

"Shut up and put some clothes on!"

Laughter is the response as footsteps can be heard walking away.

_**AWW what the hell? You are so gay!**_

_No I am not!_

_**YES YOU ARE!**_

_How am I?_

_**There was a hot chick naked, just standing there and you DIDIN'T STARE!**_

_That's because I'm not a freaking pervert._

_**Yea, yea… what the hell ever…**_

Ichigo sighed, why was he the Shinigami stuck with the weird and annoying Zanpakuto?

"Okay, it's fine to turn around now!"

Ichigo turns around and instantly turns back around for Yoruichi was now only wearing a top that wasn't quite long enough to reach over her… ahem… lower anatomy...

"Holy crap! Put on some damn pants!"

Once again laughter is the response.

_**GOD DAMN IT, YOU ARE SUCH A PUSSEY!**_

_SHIT THE HELL UP!_

"Okay, okay, this time I promise that I am dressed this time!"

Ichigo turns to see Yoruichi and this time he doesn't need to turn back around as she was wearing proper clothes.

"Now, let's get down to business, I want to know abo-"

Yoruichi paused in talking as something grabbed her attention and at the same time that same thing gained Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo was always able to sense all of the people within his group at all times if he focused, but for some worrying reason, Ganju's Reiatsu had plummeted dramatically.

_Ganju! It's like he's been killed almost, I can barely feel his Reiatsu, which also means that Hanataro must be in danger! Damn it, don't die on me! I'm coming!_

Ichigo stood up quickly and headed to the exit.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Without stopping Ichigo spoke back to Yoruichi.

"What do you think I am doing? I'm going to save my friends!"

"You can't! Can't you feel that huge Reiatsu that is over-powering your friends?"

"I don't give a shit! When I came here I swore that I'd keep my friends safe, I don't care who I have to kick the shit out of to keep them safe!"

And with that Ichigo exited the cavern, heading towards his friends as fast as possible.

Yoruichi groaned as she decided on what to do next, she shakes her head before a small smile grows on her face.

"Heh! He's as stubborn as Kisuke said" and with that she disappeared in a flash.

**LINE BREAK**

Ichigo hopped from building to building as quickly as he could, he couldn't afford to waste time.

_ARGH! Why did I have to go with Yoruichi? I should have stayed with them!_

_**Less complaining! More Running!**_

_I hear Ya!_

Ichigo frowned as he just sensed the Reiatsu which he could only assume was the cause for Ganju's sudden drop in power. He recognised the Reiatsu and it made his blood boil.

_It's him…_

_**Yea! It's that asshole! Why don't we teach him a lesson in "brotherly duty"?**_

_You took the words straight out of my… mind?_

… _**Yea… let's go with that.**_

Ichigo had reached the massive spire and his gut wrenched.

Hanataro's Reiatsu had just dropped significantly too.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

_**Hurry up King! Get up there!**_

Ichigo nodded determinedly as he jumped as high as he could and by applying Reiatsu to his feet he was able to jumped once again whilst he was in the air, He continued this trick until he came up to a connecting bridge between the spire and what looked like some kind of medieval castle almost.

_Must be their headquarters or something._

Ichigo reached the bridge and heaved himself over the railing just in time to block a strike from someone's blade that was aimed at a bleeding unconscious Ganju.

Everything was silent except from the grinding of two blades clashing.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he frowned deeply.

"It's you… Byakuya Kuchiki…"

Ichigo pushed the Taicho's blade away and Ichigo used this moment to assess his location. He was surprised to see another man in a white haiori.

_Shit another Taicho? I didn't sense him!_

_**It must have been because we were so focused on Ganju's and "Ni-asshole" over here.**_

_I suppose… but still, I can't fight two Taicho's!_

_**You won't have to, look he doesn't look the least bit aggressive, just get Ganju and Hanataro and we should be able to get away without aggravating him!**_

Ichigo nodded before he saw the whole reason he was in the Seireitei behind Byakuya.

"R-Rukia?"

"I-Ichigo!? What are you doing here!?"

Ichigo groaned, what the hell did it look like he was doing here?

"I'm here to save you dumbass! Give me a minute to get the crappy brother out of the way!"

Ichigo ignored the obvious shouts of confusion and anger at him being here from Rukia and reassessed his situation.

_Damn! If I take Ganju and Hanataro, I leave Rukia! But those two look like they won't survive one minute if I left them here. SHIT what should I do?_

_**Think on that later partner. Look OUT!**_

Zangetsu's warning allowed Ichigo to regain his senses just in time to bring his blade up and block the impassive looking Taicho's blade. Well, he was impassive until Ichigo actually blocked his blade with ease as the Taicho's eyes widened ever so slightly.

Ichigo smirked.

"Heh! I can see your every move… Byakuya."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at Ichigo's bold claim.

Ichigo once again pushed back the Taicho however this time he was going to go on the offensive; that was until a familiar dark-skinned woman appeared in the middle of the pair.

"Yoruichi-san? Have you come to help?"

Ichigo was answered when Yoruichi spun around and charged straight for him, Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, he could barely see her move, however he just managed to lean his body out of the way of the hand that she was thrusting towards his chest. Ichigo jumped back and readied his blade in a defensive position.

"What the hell Yoruichi!?"

Yoruichi and everyone else for that matter stood dumbfounded. An unknown Ryoka had just dodged the goddess of Flash's attack, albeit with difficult but he still managed to dodge it. However before Yoruichi could answer, Byakuya appeared behind the woman and brought his blade down, Ichigo was just about to yell out a warning but it was unneeded as Yoruichi simply vanished in thin air and in a second had the Taicho's blade wrapped in bandages, effectively making a metal stick.

"Ichigo! I was trying to get you out of here quickly, that's why I attacked you but since that didn't work… quickly, pick up Ganju and Hanataro!"

"What about Rukia? Are you going to get her?"

Yoruichi shook her head.

"We don't have time, I already sense many large Reiatsu's heading our way and taking Rukia will only cause even more Reiatsu's to chase us, we don't have the strength or speed to handle them all, plus the fact that Ganju and Hanataro are injured and we can't risk them getting even more hurt!"

Ichigo hated it, he hated it with all his being but Yoruichi was right. He had no idea of Yoruichi's capabilities and with him carrying two injured people, he couldn't risk drawing more attention than they had already done so.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, who was looking pleadingly at him to run away and leave her to her fate.

_I will save you… Don't you think you got rid of me that easily… midget._

Ichigo as quickly and gently as possible hefted his comrades upon his shoulders and prepared to run.

"You think you can get away… Ryoka boy!"

Ichigo turned his head to see Byakuya stood behind him, his blade no longer wrapped up and he was swinging it downwards. Ichigo prepared to take the slash. However that was unneeded as Yoruichi had seemingly appeared from thin air once again and land on Byakuya's shoulder.

_**Holy shit she's fast! **_

_Yea, she wasn't moving that fast when she tried to attack me, I would have been unable to see the attack never mind dodge it if that was the case!_

"Aww, does Byakuya-kun think he is able to harm my student!"

Ichigo's brows raised.

_Student? When the hell did this happen?_

_**Well, she was supposed to be teaching you something wasn't she?**_

_Oh yea! I guess it makes sense now._

"Yoruichi Shihouin, ex-Taicho of the second division and commander of the special forces… what are you doing here?"

_Wait… WHAT?_

_**Well… that explains the speed I guess.**_

_Wait… what the hell!?_

"Ichigo, quickly go! I will follow shortly!"

Ichigo nods as he breaks himself from his thoughts and leaps away as fast as he could.

He'd be back to save Rukia after the training. He also still owed that smug Kuchiki bastard a good ass-kicking for neglecting his brotherly duties.

_Time to head back to the cave, I wonder when Yoruichi will catch up._

_**Err… Kingy… Look behind you.**_

Ichigo does so and his jaw drops when he sees Yoruichi already right behind him with a smug smirk on her face.

"When did you get there?"

"Who me?" Yoruichi asks innocently as she begins to run head to head with Ichigo.

"No, Urahara… of course I mean you, who else is around here?"

"Well, back in the day I was considered pretty fast…"

"Pretty fast? Yea if you're only "pretty fast" then I'm only slightly strong!" Ichigo spoke in disbelief.

Yoruichi laughed as the pair leaped from one roof onto another, leading closer towards the cavern they were both in before.

"Anyway, Ichigo whilst your Shunpo is relatively fast, it still needs plenty of work" Yoruichi lectured to her new student. Ichigo turned his head just enough to see her and keep his eyes on the path they were on.

"Shunpo? The hell's that?"

Ichigo's question almost made Yoruichi fall when she reached the next roof but a quick hand from Ichigo kept her from falling. She then turned her head to the orange haired male in surprise.

"Wait, you aren't using Shunpo? Then how are you so fast?"

Ichigo gave the woman a strange look as if she had grown a second head.

"I… run… really fast, how else do you think I go so fast?"

Yoruichi groaned, she was going to have long conversation with Kisuke when she got back on the matters of teaching someone everything they would need to know when going into a hostile environment.

"Ichigo-chan, you are just one surprise after another…"

"Eh? You say something Yoruichi-san?"

"No, nothing! C'mon we're close to the cave, we need to go faster to lose our pursuers before we get there!"

Ichigo nods as he hefts his comrades into a more safe position upon his shoulders. And at the same time both of then sped up, Yoruichi disappearing and reappearing ever couple of feet whilst Ichigo simply sped up without the use of Shunpo.

_**King, may seem a little strange but… the way you said all of that before-hand makes you look sound like Sonic.**_

_Yea, I just realised that I sounded weird the moment I spoke._

_**Whatever, we have to find a way for these two to get healed!**_

_Yea I know…Maybe Unohana?_

_**How would that work?**_

_Well Yoruichi used to be a Taicho right? Won't she know where Unohana was in the first place, or at least where her division is?_

_**Okay, that might work but how will you get two injured people to one of the Taicho's within Seireitei without being seen?**_

_Well… Yoruichi seems really fast, maybe she could just do that Shunpo thing there and back without anyone seeing._

_**Now that might work. When we get to the cavern tell her the plan after she begins our training.**_

_Right, sounds good Zangetsu!_

Ichigo takes a huge leap forward and lands within the cave hole in the side of the huge mountain in Seireitei. He moved forward deeper into the cave with Yoruichi right behind him now. They came up into the cavern and Ichigo laid his friends down gently before checking them over.

They'd both live as long as they received medical help soon.

Ichigo turned and relayed his plan to the ex-Taicho in the hopes that she would agree.

"It sounds like good plan Ichigo-chan, I'll take them as soon as I start up your training". Ichigo lets out a breath as he follows the woman deeper into the cave.

_How big is this place?_

_**Well I'm guessing that this is Urahara's old place before he came to the real world.**_

_Wait, what do you mean?_

_**Well, it's pretty obvious that Urahara is bat-shit-crazy so I can only assume that he'd make a cave like this.**_

_I see your point._

The pair walked through the cave for a few minutes before they came into a huge open area.

"What the hell? This is exactly the same as Urahara's training room under his shop!"

"Well of course, considered that he built this place as well".

_I knew it!_

"So what? He's a one-trick pony then?"

Yoruichi chuckles before she heads around a large rock and returns shortly after carrying a strange human sized doll.

"Ichigo! I assume you already know this but have you ever noticed that your Zanpakuto is always in its Shikai state?"

"Yea, I asked him about it a while back".

"Asked who?"

"Zangetsu, he said that he can reseal himself but he can't be assed".

Yoruichi stares for a moment before her face-palms.

_**Told ya it'd be funny if ya said that!**_

"Whatever! I already know that you know about Bankai and how it is a long and arduous process even to start the process of gaining said form."

_**Wait, what is she leading up to?**_

"Well then I'm here to tell you that I am going to make t so that you learn your Bankai within three days".

_**WHAT!?**_

"Three days? How is that possible, Urahara told me that it usually takes ten years to gain the form of Bankai!"

Yoruichi smirks.

"That's why we're going to cheat…"

"How?"

Yoruichi motions to the doll next to her.

"This is called a Tenshintai, Kisuke made it to achieve Bankai much sooner than considered possible, however in taking this process to gain Bankai, you put yourself through some serious pain".

"I don't care… how do I use it?"

"Easy, simply stab your blade into the doll and let it do its work! I will be supplying continuous Reiatsu to keep your Zanpakuto materialised, so there will be breaks from time to time for both of us to regain our strength."

Ichigo nods.

_You up for it Zangetsu?_

_**I… I… I guess so…**_

_What's wrong?_

_**It's nothing, just promise me that if you do gain Bankai, be very CAREFUL when you use it!**_

_I promise… but why?_

_**I'll tell you more if you gain the form. Okay then… Stab me in that sucker!**_

Ichigo smirks as he walks towards the Tenshintai.

Unsheathing Zangetsu, Ichigo smirks as he points the blade at the doll.

Yoruichi jumps away to a safe distance.

_Oh yea, Zangetsu._

_**Yea partner?**_

_Gay!_

_**Wait what!?**_

Ichigo stabs his blade into the doll before Zangetsu can retort.

A huge explosion of huge Reiatsu blows up from where Ichigo stabbed his blade into the doll.

Smoke lowers as the power that was unleashed becomes more controlled and two figures are revealed.

Yoruichi's eyes widen as she sees two identical people in all but colour standing in-front of each other.

"**Why hello there King! Nice place we got 'ere!"**

"Hi… Zangetsu."

"**Well then, I suppose we should get straight to it! You ready partner?"**

Ichigo nods.

Zangetsu smirks as he unsheathes the white version of himself and points it at Ichigo.

"**If ya want to learn Bankai, I'm going to have to be sure you're ready for it!"**

Zangetsu charges forward and Ichigo, knowing that he had no blade himself jumped away to prepare.

"What do I have to do to gain Bankai?"

Zangetsu smirks as he casually hefts his blade onto his shoulder.

"**You wanna' know what to do? You expect this to be easy? Damn you are stupid King!"**

Ichigo frowned.

"Shut up dumbass and at least tell me what we're going to be doing!"

"**Well… I suppose I can tell ya that! We're going to have a fight! But it ain't gonna' be a normal fight!"**

Ichigo's eyes narrow.

"How so?"

"**Well for starters…"** Zangetsu paused as suddenly two more Zangetsu's form around Ichigo, entrapping Ichigo within a triangle-shaped formation.

Each of the Zangetsu's have their blades unsheathed and pointed straight at Ichigo.

"… **You'll be fighting three of me… so try to stay alive yea?"**

Yoruichi watches with a small worried frown on her face, however her worry turns to confusion as Ichigo simply grins confidently.

"Three? Is that all Zangetsu?"

Zangetsu scoffs as he smiles widely.

"**I wouldn't be so cocky Kingy! I'd hate to have to kill my own wielder!"**

Ichigo says nothing as he cracks his knuckle and raises his fists up and begins to shuffle slightly on his feet.

Yoruichi was very confused, he couldn't hope to beat three version of his Zanpakuto with no blade right? Especially when the only form of hand-combat training that Ichigo had was from his father being… himself when waking Ichigo. But the confident smile on his face was disconcerting to her.

Ichigo swipes his nose with his thumb before condensing a large amount of Reiatsu into his fists.

"_**No ken Getsuga"**_ he states calmly and suddenly Ichigo's fists are lit ablaze with bright blue Reiatsu.

Zangetsu smile widens as all of him crack their necks at the same time.

"**Well then. I'm glad you understand you have no chance without using that attack!" **And with that one of the Zangetsu's rush forward and swing his blade across Ichigo's chest and Ichigo barley managed to lean far enough back to dodge the attack. However when he felt the sting of another blade slashing across his back, Ichigo realised that he had made a mistake in not jumping away. Ichigo grabs the blunt side of the first Zangetsu's blade and induced with the No Ken Getsuga he manages to throw the first Zangetsu away into a wall.

He then turns around and hops away from another attack from the second Zangetsu who slashed his back, however he momentarily forgot about the third Zangetsu who planted a kick onto the back of Ichigo's head, sending him flying downwards towards the second Zangetsu who was bringing his blade up to cut Ichigo.

Ichigo eyes widened before he increased the amount of Reiatsu into his right fist and brought it straight into the second Zangetsu's sharp end of the blade.

Thankfully, due to the sheer amount of Reiatsu in Ichigo's fist, he was able to clash with the blade without losing said hand. The two combatants push against each other for a few seconds before Ichigo begins to overpower his opponent and without warning sends the second Zangetsu flying backwards.

"**Impressive partner! Thank god you put as much Reiatsu into the attack as you did otherwise, you'd lose your hand!"**

Ichigo shook his fist to be rid of the pain in his hand from punching a sword.

_Wait… did I really just punch a fucking sword? Am I mad!?_

Ichigo shook his head just in time to lean back and dodge the third Zangetsu's strike. Ichigo jumped back and was instantly circled by the three Zangetsu's.

_Shit! What the hell can I do against this? They don't seem to take damage and my back is killing from that cut!_

"**Ha! Having some trouble Partner? If ya want to take a break, go ahead!"**

Ichigo scoffs as he wipes some sweat from his brow, the blue flames on his hand not effecting him.

_I can't win just the No Ken! I need something else… I hate it but I might need to use… THAT._

"**Hate to say it king, but I don't see ya winning this battle! I think you should give up!"**

"Shut up you ass!"

Ichigo grumbles but accepts the fact that he had to use _that_.

"Yoruichi, this is a word of warning, no matter what you may see, I AM in control, so don't worry!"

He brings his right hand up, still burning with blue Reiatsu and begins to gather bright blue Reiatsu within his hand.

Zangetsu frowns slightly and Yoruichi's eye widen as she begins to sense a Reiatsu that was somehow similar to a hollows.

"You think I can't win Zangetsu? You thin k I should just give up? Let me just tell you one thing."

Ichigo's eyes shine brightly before his right eye turns into a black void as his pupil turns yellow, his left eye stays the same colour as before.

Ichigo slashes his hand downwards and allows his Reiatsu to rocket upwards as the right side of his face is covered by a white hollow-like mask with a red stripe pattern coming down it.

"I NEVER GIVE UP".

Ichigo's previously blue flaming hands turn a deep black with red outlines on it.

Zangetsu's frown becomes an insane smile as two of the three charge straight towards Ichigo's form. Ichigo simply stands there and as soon as Zangetsu one swings his blade at Ichigo, Ichigo's flaming fist grabs the blade and pulls him towards him, the Zangetsu's eyes widen as Ichigo brings his other fist forward and slams it straight into the white copy's face. The copy goes flying back and smashes into a huge rock wall. The copy falls from the rock and fades into red Reiatsu and heads straight for the third Zangetsu, being absorbed by him.

"**That's some mighty fine work there partner! But guess what, that was simply the first stage of this little test of mine, now us two Zangetsu's power has increased by a third! So that little surprise punch won't work this time!"**

Ichigo says nothing as both of his different coloured eyes stare straight into his counterparts.

A resounding clap stops everything as Zangetsu turns into the doll from before with Ichigo's Zangetsu stabbed into it and the clone of Zangetsu simply fades away.

Ichigo turns to Yoruichi with a frown.

"What was that all about? I can still go on!"

"Yes, but I need to rest, keeping you Zanpakuto materialised is incredibly taxing! Adding to that I already took your friends to Unohana which was pretty draining because I had to still keep you Zanpakuto materialised whilst I was doing that! So we're done for today! And I also need to ask you something important!"

"What?"

Yoruichi appears in front of Ichigo with a serious frown on her face.

"What… the… hell… is that!?" Yoruichi asks scarily as she pokes Ichigo on the mask fragment.

Ichigo stutters as the No Ken Getsuga leaves his fists. He reaches up and pulls the mask off and lets Yoruichi watch as it dematerialised and his right eye returned to its natural colour.

Ichigo quickly retrieves his blade and looks on nervously towards Yoruichi.

_**Kingy…**_

_Yea Zangetsu, welcome back._

_**Thanks, and good job on beating the first stage but I got to say something.**_

_What?_

_**That was probably the worst time to reveal the hollow mask in-front of someone else…**_

_So… what are you saying?_

_**Basically King… you done fuuuucked up!**_

"Well Ichigo?"

Ichigo chuckles nervously as he holds his hands up in defeat.

"I err… can explain?"

**CHAPTER FINISHED**

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me with the PC troubles and I hope this ridiculously long chapter makes up for it. Leave what you think in the comments and all that Jazz, I appreciate it! And also can you believe this shit? Four chapters and I already have reached 30000 words in this story, this is ridiculous, what's wrong with me? As always please let me know if there is anything wrong or anything that bugs you and I'll get back to ya! Also let me know if I am writing too many words for a single chapter, I feel like I might be doing just that.**_

_**Thank you for reading! **_

_**This is Skeleturd Signing of on this chapter  
JA NE!**_


	5. Bad news strikes again

Hey guys and once again I have some bad news, as in some really bad news.

Recently I was admitted to hospital with chest pains, that was about two days ago. I am just now allowed to have my laptop with me and will be released hopefully soon. The cause of the chest pain was thankfully not due to any heart problems (thank god) But this has obviously set back any updates for a while whilst I recover!

And that's not all the bad news, as I received my laptop I realised that I have lost the pen-drive with all of the stories and chapters that were in the making, effectively resetting my whole progress... JOY! Now, this would normally not be a problem but recently I had to take my Laptop in for the buzzing sound to replace some shit within it, now before I gave it in... i factory reset my laptop cause Im a dick! And because I am a huge Dick I didn't see the point in saving the chapters within my laptop when they were already on my Pen-drive... and since I've lost the pen-drive... you can see the connections.

So to sum it up, chapters won't be coming for a long while, cause of A: me being in hospital and B: Pen-drive loss.

I am very sorry for all of this and hope to recover quickly and re-do the chapter progress for "It's a working title" chap seven: "A new Chapter in life!".

As well as "The real Zangetsu!" Chapter five: "Honour's Overrated!"

And "Breaking Space And Time" chapter three: "Hadn't thought of the chapter title just yet"

So yea... Thankfully I do know almost everything in these chapters so rewriting them wont take too long, just getting out of hospital might take a while.

must reiterate that I am thankfully in no life threatening danger according to the doctors.

Once again i am sorry for all of this and hope to be well quickly and get back on those chapters!

This is Skeleturd signing off

JA NE


End file.
